Visions
by Reina-Matsuo
Summary: Luke Triton, 17 ans, étudiant modèle, apprenti du professeur Layton et... voyant ? Comment gérer un tel pouvoir si jeune quand un fantôme tenace vous oblige à résoudre son meurtre ? Luke pourra t-il s'en sortir sans alerter le professeur et Flora ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vois que cette très modeste fic est destinée à être la première sur ce site à être dédiée au Professeur Layton... et en français ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Je vais quand même vous expliquer la genèse de cette fanfiction : pour ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de glaner des informations sur le nouveau Layton (Layton et la flûte du démon) qui sortira au Japon courant 2010, vous savez peut-être que Luke est désigné dans les quelques articles sur le sujet comme étant "le garçon ayant prédit la fin du monde". Oui oui, dans les articles et trailers officiels ! Je me suis alors posée la question : et si Luke avait en effet des pouvoirs paranormaux ? Et si cette affirmation était à prendre au pied de la lettre ? D'où cette envie de faire de notre apprenti préféré un voyant aux prises avec un fantôme peu commode... un peu à la façon de Ghost Whisperer ! Vous savez tout, place à présent au prologue... court mais ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche, héhé ! ;)

**Prologue : Le 4 Octobre 1947**

_Elle était là, plantée au milieu de la foule, droite comme un roseau solide que le vent ne saurait faire plier : c'était une jolie fille qui devait avoir à peine vingt ans, vêtue d'une tenue stricte composée d'une jupe noire arrivant aux genoux et d'un chemiser blanc piqué d'une broche fantaisie. Mal dissimulé derrière une petite paire de lunettes argentées, son regard émeraude était dirigé droit sur lui et, pendant un court instant, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir comme si son corps avait été enfermé dans un carcan de glace. Il lui semblait qu'elle lui souriait tristement, et il fut, l'espace d'un instant, tenté d'aller à sa rencontre. Cependant, contre toute attente, il vit un étudiant se diriger droit sur elle et la traverser aussi aisément que si elle n'avait jamais existé. La silhouette de la jeune fille se brouilla légèrement, comme si elle avait été faite d'un liquide que l'on aurait troublé, pour aussitôt revenir à la normale, comme si rien ne s'était produit.  
_

_ Alors, seulement, il réalisa. Il réalisa enfin qu'elle n'était pas réelle (ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout le monde semblait l'ignorer) et qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû se trouver en cet endroit : tétanisé par cette vision plus qu'insolite, il ne put qu'observer son petit sourire se muer doucement mais sûrement en un rictus cruel. Amusée par sa réaction, le fantôme -appelons le ainsi à défaut d'autre chose- s'approcha de lui et se pencha à son oreille, lui murmurant ainsi, précieusement :_

_ -Je t'ai enfin trouvé._

_Les mots avaient été prononcés sans malice aucune mais lui firent l'effet d'une bombe : ne sachant en supporter d'avantage, il tourna les talons et détala en direction de la sortie, bousculant sans retenue les étudiants qui se trouvaient en travers de son chemin. Son cœur battait la chamade, et ses poumons brûlants étaient comme sur le point d'imploser. Il se plaqua les mains sur les yeux en hurlant, tentant vainement d'effacer l'image de cette jeune fille qui s'était pour ainsi dire imprimée dans sa mémoire : jamais un être humain ne laissa s'échapper des cris plus perçants et bestiaux que ceux qu'il poussa ce jour là, et il en fallut de peu pour qu'il ne tombe de la fenêtre du troisième étage, trop occupé à s'enfuir pour regarder droit devant lui._

_C'était la première fois que Luke Triton voyait un fantôme. La rencontre lui avait fait un tel effet qu'il était capable encore aujourd'hui, soit cinq ans plus tard, de dater exactement la rencontre : c'était le 4 Octobre 1947, dans le hall d'honneur de la Gressenheller University. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce jour marquait le début de l'éveil de pouvoirs qu'il aurait sans doute préféré ne jamais posséder. Mais il marquait également le début de l'étrange affaire dont nous allons vous faire le récit..._


	2. Chapitre 1 : Abigael Gordon

_**Chapitre 1 : Abigael Gordon.**_

Luke détestait se lever de bonne heure.

Tout d'abord, il était un fainéant impénitent : grincheux comme un vieillard septuagénaire, notre étudiant de dix sept ans avait pour principale ambition que de passer le maximum d'heures à végéter au fond de son lit plutôt que de faire quelque chose de constructif de sa journée. Le professeur Layton se rassurait souvent en se disant que c'était le propre des jeunes gens que d'apprécier ce genre d'activité oisive, cependant il fallait avouer que Luke pulvérisait parfois des records en ce domaine.

Ensuite, il était effrayé à l'avance de ce qu'il allait découvrir en ouvrant les yeux.

Avoir le don de voir l'invisible n'était pas, pour ainsi dire, une sinécure et Luke en faisant la douloureuse expérience à chaque réveil : combien de fois ne s'était-il pas éveillé sous le regard curieux d'un esprit errant qui, penché au-dessus de son visage, s'amusait à le contempler ? Il se souvenait par exemple très bien de la fois où il avait été en contact avec le noyé le plus laid de la création et qu'il en avait vomi sur ses livres de cours, même si ça n'égalait pas en terme d'horreur la femme décapitée par une voiture qui lui avait fait une telle frayeur qu'il s'en était cassé la jambe en voulant fuir dans les escaliers. Il commençait à être un habitué de la chose, certes, mais savait également très bien qu'il n'y avait rien de plus surprenant et imprévisible qu'un esprit errant et restait donc d'une extrême prudence.

Les injonctions de Layton ne lui permirent cependant pas de paresser aussi longtemps qu'il l'aurait voulu.

- «Luke, mon garçon, dépêche toi je te prie : mes cours commencent dans une petite heure, et j'aimerais ne pas avoir à justifier mon retard devant la horde d'étudiants qui m'attend dans mon amphithéâtre. »

- « J'arrive Professeur, j'arrive... »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon ouvrit enfin les yeux et, satisfait de constater qu'il était seul dans la pièce, se redressa prestement dans son lit. Après quelques étirements de rigueur, il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain, fit un brin de toilette réglementaire, vérifia deux ou trois fois que la cravate de son uniforme était correctement ajustée puis dévala en catastrophe l'escalier pour retrouver le professeur, déjà habillé de pied en cap, qui l'attendait les bras croisés.

-«Un gentleman ne fait jamais attendre autrui, mon garçon » soupira Layton en réajustant son haut de forme. «Va cependant te chercher quelque chose à manger avant de me rejoindre à la Laytonmobile. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'évanouisses avant la pause du midi. »

-«Désolé professeur » marmonna Luke en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. «Je me dépêche, c'est promis. »

La scène était devenue si habituelle qu'il n'eut même pas à aller jusqu'à la cuisine : prévenante, Flora avait en effet déjà prévu une petite boîte de toast et une briquette de lait qu'elle avait laissé avec un petit mot sur le buffet qui trônait dans le couloir. Luke ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire en pensant que Flora était sans conteste la personne qui le connaissait le mieux ici bas puis s'empara de son déjeuner pour ensuite rejoindre son professeur, direction la Gressenheller University. En tant que bon assistant, il se devait d'accompagner Layton dans la plupart de ses cours afin de pouvoir organiser au mieux ses papiers et son agenda tout en profitant discrètement de l'enseignement qu'il dispensait à ses élèves. Il allait donc à l'Université deux fois par semaine, quand il n'avait pas cours au lycée le matin, et était connu de la plupart du personnel enseignant. Il aimait beaucoup l'endroit qui respirait la sérénité, mais devait avouer que c'était également un extraordinaire vivier à fantômes : l'amphithéâtre pouvait compter, par exemple, jusqu'à une trentaine d'esprits errants (c'était un record !) aussi devenait-il parfois difficile de ne rien laisser paraître. Non pas qu'il doutait de la réaction de Layton s'il venait un jour à lui révéler qu'il voyait ce que les autres ne voyaient pas (il n'était pas du genre à mentir sur des sujets aussi graves, et le professeur le savait) mais il avait peur de lui attirer des ennuis et préférait donc garder ce secret pour lui.

Ils arrivèrent à l'Université au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes et se dirigèrent aussitôt vers l'amphithéâtre : celui ci était déjà bondé d'étudiants et il était difficile de descendre les marches de l'escalier sans accrocher au passage les cartables et sacs qui y trainaient. Luke ne put réprimer une petite grimace en constatant que le Professeur Herzenhöwer était déjà au bureau et avait commencé un cours sur la poterie néo-pakistanaise d'Ouzbékistan (ou quelque chose du même genre, son élocution était telle qu'il était difficile de saisir son discours). Le pauvre homme était décédé depuis au moins deux cent ans mais n'avait toujours pas compris que personne dans la salle n'était à même de l'entendre à l'exception de Luke qui n'allait donc pas pouvoir suivre correctement le cours de Layton, à son grand déplaisir.

Laissant Layton commencer son cours, il alla s'installer au fond de la salle, là où se trouvaient les bibliothèques qu'il devait classer : il remonta ses manches jusqu'aux coudes et commença son laborieux travail, écoutant d'une oreille discrète les propos du professeur, couverts à moitié par ceux d'Herzenhöwer. Il n'était pas passionné d'archéologie (à dire vrai, il ne comprenait pas la fascination du professeur pour les vieilles poteries) mais devait avouer que Layton avait le don de tout rendre intéressant. Un silence de plomb s'était abattu sur l'assemblée des élèves, silence troublé uniquement par le bruit des stylo-billes noircissant du papier.

C'est alors qu'un cri effroyablement aigu transperça les tympans de Luke qui, sous le coup de la surprise, sursauta sur son escabeau et lâcha quelques uns des lourds volumes qu'il portait dans ses bras. Incapable de se rattraper, il tangua dangereusement quelques secondes avant de s'écraser lamentablement à terre, s'explosant le nez sur le parquet. Le vacarme fut tel qu'il alerta l'ensemble de l'amphithéâtre qui se tourna juste à temps pour le voir se relever en tentant vainement d'endiguer le flot de sang qui sortait de ses narines avec le dos de sa main. A en juger leur réaction hilare, le hurlement n'avait été audible que pour lui (et pour le fantôme du professeur Herzenhöwer qui se dirigeait à présent vers la porte),

-«Luke, mon garçon, tu ne t'es pas fait trop mal ? » s'enquit Layton tout en se précipitant vers lui pour examiner son visage.

-«Non... plus de peur que de mal » mentit l'apprenti tout en se crispant sous le coup de la douleur. «J'ai... perdu l'équilibre. Je suis désolé. »

-«Ne le sois pas. Par contre tu ferais mieux de te mettre un peu de glace sur le nez pour arrêter les saignements et atténuer le gonflement : tu es tout de même bien arrangé, pour parler un peu familièrement.»

Luke ne se fit pas prier deux fois et détala aussitôt de la salle sous les rires dissimulés des élèves : ravalant avec colère les quelques jurons qui lui venaient à l'esprit, il se précipita aux toilettes afin de se rincer le visage et de nettoyer sa veste tâchée. Penché au dessus du lavabo, il frottait rageusement sa manche devenue rouge quand un nouveau cri, plus proche cette fois ci, le fit de nouveau sursauter. Partagé entre fureur et crainte, il se retourna prestement et vérifia que personne ne se trouvait dans les cabinets.

-«Qui est là ? » aboya t-il. «Montrez vous ! »

Silence.

-«Ça ne me fait pas rire ! Montrez-vous tout de suite ! »

Un courant d'air froid lui passa à travers le corps pour toute réponse : comprenant enfin de façon certaine à quel genre d'individu il avait affaire, il préféra baisser les bras pour le moment et se tourna en direction de la sortie, préférant détaler que de risquer une confrontation avec un esprit. Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et commença à la tourner quand un sifflement glacial le cloua sur place.

_-«Je t'ai enfin trouvé... »_

Tétanisé, il en oublia de reprendre sa respiration.

_-«Ça fait longtemps... si longtemps que je t'attends, jeune homme à la casquette... » _

Luke déglutit doucement et se tourna en direction de la voix, la peur au ventre : au fond de la pièce se tenait la jeune femme qu'il avait croisé cinq ans auparavant, assise sur le rebord du lavabo. Rien n'avait changé : elle avait toujours sa tenue un brin vieillotte, ses lunettes argentés, son regard émeraude dérangeant, ses cheveux noirs noués en une queue de cheval stricte et son sourire étrange, à mi-chemin entre tristesse et amusement. Voyant qu'il était incapable de prendre la parole, la demoiselle prit les devants :

-_«Tu te souviens de moi, n'est ce pas ? »_

_ -_«Comment aurais-je pu oublier... » parvint finalement à articuler le lycéen. «Qui... qui es-tu ? »

-_«Je m'appelle Abigael. Abigael Gordon. J'étais étudiante en archéologie dans cette Université. »_

Abigael avait un ton doux et ne semblait pas menaçante, ce qui décrispa légèrement Luke : cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il tenait une véritable discussion avec un fantôme aussi restait-il extrêmement nerveux.

-«Abigael Gordon... ça fait longtemps que tu es coincée ici ? »

-_«Je ne saurais dire. Je ne me souviens ni de la date ni des circonstances de ma mort, tout est flou. Je me souviens juste m'être endormie, et quand je me suis réveillée, je me trouvais dans ces toilettes, flottant à côté de mon propre corps. Mais étant donné que nous nous sommes déjà croisés alors que tu étais encore un garçonnet, j'imagine que ça doit faire un petit nombre d'années... »_

-«Au moins cinq ans si on se fie à notre précédente rencontre, oui. » acquiesça Luke en hochant la tête. «C'est toi qui pousse ces cris affreux depuis tout à l'heure ? »

-_«Désolée de t'avoir fait peur » _répondit le fantôme non sans un certain sourire, observant le sang qui constellait les vêtements de son interlocuteur. _«Je voulais juste retenir ton attention et te faire arriver en ces lieux. »_

-«Mais pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Tu m'es apparu pour la première fois il y a longtemps, pourquoi ne pas avoir provoqué cette rencontre avant aujourd'hui ? »

_ -«Ce n'était pas encore le moment. Je ne saurais t'expliquer exactement ce que j'entends par « moment », mais je savais qu'il n'était pas encore temps de t'aborder. Aujourd'hui, enfin, je le peux.... et j'ai besoin de ton aide. »_

_ -_«Mon aide ? »

Luke fronça légèrement les sourcils et, intrigué, s'approcha doucement du fantôme : Abigael pencha doucement le visage, peinée, et débuta ses explications d'un ton morne.

_ -«Quand je me suis réveillée et que j'ai compris que j'étais morte, je n'ai pas réussi à quitter ce monde comme j'aurais normalement dû le faire. Aucun des esprits errants que j'ai pu rencontrer n'a pu m'aider, et tu es le seul « vivant » capable de me voir que j'ai rencontré : il faut que tu m'aides à partir d'ici ! J'ai erré assez longtemps... »_

_ -_«Whohoho... du calme » la coupa Luke tout en lui faisant signe de parler moins vite. «Je suis peut-être capable de voir les fantômes, mais c'est la première fois que je prends le temps de discuter avec l'un d'entre-vous. Tu me dis que je dois t'aider : ce n'est pas que cela me dérange, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu attends de moi. Peux-tu être plus... précise ? »

_-«Oui, désolée, je m'emporte un peu »_ reprit Abigael. _« Quelque chose m'empêche de partir en paix... et je sais que cela à un rapport avec ma mort. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais je sais que la police s'est trompée dans ses conclusions. Il faut que tu règles ce problème... »_

_ -_«Quelles ont été ces fameuses conclusions ? » s'enquit Luke non sans une certaine curiosité.

-_«L'inspecteur en charge de mon affaire, a conclu à un suicide pour autant que je m'en souvienne. Mais je ne me suis pas suicidée, je le sais ! J'étais à l'aube de ma vie... j'adorais mes études, je rêvais de devenir une archéologue reconnue, pourquoi me serais-je tuée ?! Non, en vérité, j'ai été assassinée ! Mais je ne sais ni pourquoi, ni par qui... ni comment. »_

_ -_«Et tu voudrais donc que je fasse éclater la vérité au grand jour » acheva Luke à sa place. «Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, dis moi ? »

Abigael aurait sans doute sursauté à cause du ton étrange prit par son interlocuteur si elle avait été encore en vie : au lieu de cela, elle se contenta de hocher positivement la tête et de sourire.

-«Tu me demandes de résoudre un meurtre dont la police n'a même pas entendu parler ! Ton dossier est classé depuis de nombreuses années, et un lycéen comme moi n'aura jamais accès aux informations essentielles pour comprendre ton cas. »

-_«Toi non, mais le Professeur Layton le peut lui.»_

Il se raidit en entendant Abigael citer le professeur, à la grande satisfaction de cette dernière.

_-«J'ai eu le temps de me renseigner sur toi, Luke Triton : je sais que tu es l'apprenti du professeur Layton, le plus éminent spécialiste en archéologie de cette Université. Je sais également que la réputation du professeur va au delà des frontières, et qu'on lui demande régulièrement son aide dans des affaires criminelles compliquées. Si toi tu ne peux avoir accès aux informations relatives à mon assassinat, lui le peut. »_

-«Non ! » contesta Luke d'une voix forte. «Le professeur ne sait pas que je peux voir les morts... personne ne le sait. Jamais je ne lui demanderais quelque chose comme ça tu entends, jamais ? »

-_«J'ai l'impression que tu ne saisis pas tout... »_ murmura la jeune fille d'une voix soudainement menaçante.

Luke sentit son cœur louper un battement en voyant le regard d'Abigael se teinter lentement d'une froide -mais intense- colère : il recula instinctivement de quelques pas, jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur, tandis que le fantôme éclaircissait ses intentions :

-_«Quelqu'un doit absolument m'aider, et si ce n'est toi alors ce sera Layton par ton intermédiaire. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, vu mon état : si tu n'acceptes pas d'enquêter, alors que te suivrais jusqu'à ce tu craques. Je te suivrais et te « hanterais » jusqu'à ce que tu plies, et ce jour là crois moi, tout le monde sera au courant de ton secret. J'ai été patiente jusque là, Luke : j'ai été gentille pour ne pas te brusquer, mais tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que tu n'as PAS le choix. Si tu ne m'aides pas maintenant, je te forcerai à m'aider plus tard, mais cela risque de te coûter très cher. »_

-«Tu n'oserais...? »

-_«Mais bien sûr que si. Ai-je l'air de quelqu'un qui fait des promesses en l'air ? »_

« Assurément non » pensa Luke avec amertume. Il commençait enfin à comprendre qu'Abigael n'était pas un esprit aussi inoffensif qu'il l'avait cru au premier abord : il savait quel dégât un fantôme pouvait faire en s'y mettant correctement. Il savait que fâcher un esprit était la dernière chose à faire si on voulait rester en bonne santé suffisamment longtemps pour profiter de ma vie : devait-il néanmoins céder pour autant ? L'affaire semblait compliquée... et il n'était qu'un petit lycéen sans envergure !

-_«Je suis désolée d'avoir à te menacer de la sorte »_ marmonna Abigael en se grattant le menton. _«Mais tu es mon dernier espoir, je ne peux pas te laisser filer. M'aideras-tu ? »_

La réponse, au bout du compte, était évidente. Mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait été si difficile à prononcer :

-«...je ferai ce que je peux. Mais ne t'attends pas à grand chose. »


	3. Chapitre 2 : Inspecteur Triton

**Chapitre 2 : Inspecteur Triton**

La cohabitation avec Abigael s'était révélée plus simple qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

L'esprit de la jeune fille était, en effet, étonnamment calme respectueux de son intimité : s'il était venu s'installer chez Layton afin d'avoir un oeil sur le jeune apprenti, il évitait néanmoins de le coller en permanence et ne se manifestait que quelques heures par jour grand maximum, et seulement quand ils étaient seuls. Luke lui en était particulièrement reconnaissant, et s'était de suite plongé dans un long travail de recherche qui s'était révélé particulièrement infructueux : la mort d'Abigael n'avait été relayée que par quelques journaux inintéressants et les articles étaient affreusement avares de détails. Il était cependant au moins parvenu à dater l'événement qui remontait tout de même à seize ans en arrière.

-«Donc, je résume... » marmonna le jeune homme, assis en tailleur sur son lit face au fantôme qui sollicitait son aide. «Tu es morte le 21 Mai 1931 d'une overdose de morphine : ton corps a été retrouvé dans les toilettes du troisième étage de l'Université de Gressenheller, et le légiste a conclu qu'aucune violence particulière ne t'avait été faite peu avant ton décès. La seringue contenant la morphine qui t'a été fatale a été retrouvée près de toi, et une seule et unique trace d'injection était visible sur ton bras droit. La piste de l'homicide a été rapidement écartée, et ton dossier classé dans les trois semaines qui ont suivi. »

_-«Je suppose qu'il doit s'agir de quelque chose dans le genre, oui. »_ approuva l'esprit en hochant la tête. _«Mais tout de même, ça fait un peu mince pour commencer une enquête... tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ? »_

-«Malheureusement non. Mais de là à dire que c'est trop peu pour commencer une enquête... maintenant au moins, je suis certain que tu ne me racontes pas des mensonges et que tu as effectivement été tuée. C'est déjà beaucoup, j'aurais détesté avoir à débuter des recherches approfondies sans être persuadé de ta bonne foi. » 

_-«Je ne vois pourtant rien dans ce que tu viens de m'expliquer qui prouve mes dires... »_

-«Comme dirait le Professeur : _Critical thinking is the key to success ! _Je vois que tu portes ta montre au poignet gauche, donc je suppose que tu es droitière ? »

_-«C'est exact. Et...? »_

-«On a retrouvé les traces d'injection sur ton bras droit. Un droitier se serait naturellement piqué le bras gauche, non ? C'est tout de même beaucoup plus pratique, surtout quand c'est la première fois qu'on manipule une seringue. Et le fait qu'on ait retrouvé qu'une seule trace d'injection sur ton corps aurait dû laisser penser aux inspecteurs que c'était le cas pour toi. Le dossier n'a pas été étudié sérieusement, c'est évident.»

_-«... Je dois avouer que je ne te croyais pas aussi malin. Tu m'impressionnes, Luke. »_

Il ne savait pas trop s'il s'agissait d'un compliment ou d'une moquerie déguisée, aussi il s'efforça d'ignorer cette dernière phrase. Il posa ses notes sur son bureau d'un geste lent puis se leva doucement, réajustant sa casquette qui avait légèrement glissé sur son front.

-«Le Professeur va régulièrement au poste de police pour aider à résoudre certaines affaires. » reprit-il. «Je lui demanderai si je peux l'accompagner... reste à inventer une raison quelconque pour expliquer cette soudaine demande. »

_-«Ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile : le professeur n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de naturellement méfiant. Enfin... sur ce je te laisse, j'imagine que tu as d'autres choses à faire de ta journée. »_

Sans un mot de plus, le fantôme s'évanouit subitement, laissant Luke seul dans la pièce, la bouche entrouverte : s'il y avait une chose à laquelle il ne parviendrait jamais à s'habituer, c'était bien aux disparitions subites de son interlocutrice ! Songeur, il s'installa plus confortablement sur son lit puis s'autorisa un petit sourire.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir accepté le marché d'Abigael : c'était amusant, et ça lui ouvrait de nouveaux horizon...

***

L'occasion que le jeune lycéen attendait avec impatience se présenta après un peu plus d'une semaine : Layton, éternel gentleman, avait accepté de jeter un œil sur une affaire de disparition que lui avait rapporté une de ses collègues. Sa curiosité avait été piquée par les circonstances inhabituelles du drame et, après quelques recherches infructueuses, il avait conclu qu'un petit tour aux archives de la police s'imposait. Coup de chance pour Luke : une mauvaise grippe sévissait au lycée et la plupart de ses professeurs s'étaient portés pâle, ce qui lui libérait une bonne partie de la journée.

-«Je peux venir avec vous, professeur ? » s'exclama le jeune garçon sans cacher son enthousiasme.

Layton se contracta très légèrement, étonné.

-«J'imagine qu'il n'y a aucune contre-indication à ce que tu m'accompagnes, mon garçon... mais j'avoue trouver ta soudaine demande étrange. »

-«J'ai un exposé à faire» mentit Luke en haussant les épaules. «Le sujet porte sur l'organisation de la Police Britannique... je pensais que glaner des informations dans un commissariat était un bon début. »

L'explication sembla convaincre le professeur, car l'air intrigué de ce dernier se transforma en un radieux sourire. «Très bonne initiative de ta part, Luke. Va donc te préparer rapidement, nous partons dans dix minutes.»

Le lycéen peina à contenir un cri de victoire et alla aussitôt s'emparer de sa veste bleue qui pendait au porte-manteau : il se sentait cependant un peu coupable car il savait très bien que si Layton avait accepté cette explication, c'était parce qu'il le croyait sur parole était donné qu'il ne lui avait encore jamais menti de façon si directe. Évacuant rapidement ces mauvaises pensées de son esprit, il s'empara de son sac préféré, réajusta son éternelle casquette, puis suivit son mentor jusqu'au garage. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au commissariat central, et force était d'avouer que l'endroit valait le coup d'oeil.

Luke, en effet, n'avait jamais vu un bâtiment aussi étrange à l'exception de la Tour de St mystère. Le commissariat ressemblait à un immense cube peint en rouge vif et percé de quatre ou cinq ronds sommaires qui faisaient office de fenêtre : la porte d'entrée, située à sa droite, était quant à elle d'un jaune poussin d'un plus indiscret et était surmontée d'un immense panneau indiquant un flamboyant « POLICE » dactylographié en lettres violettes. Pendant un instant, il se demanda même si le professeur ne lui avait pas fait une mauvaise blague mais l'air attristé de ce dernier finit par le persuader du contraire :

-«Oui, je sais... » dit il en tapotant son haut de forme comme il le faisait quand quelque chose le dérangeait. «L'endroit est ... particulier. J'espère d'ailleurs que l'architecte a eu un blâme le jour où il a livré au monde cette curiosité. Enfin bref, suis moi : l'inspecteur Chemley nous attend. »

Luke acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et pénétra dans le hall principal : ce dernier avait été décoré avec goût et tranchait tellement avec l'extérieur que s'en était comique. Layton s'annonça à l'accueil, puis s'engouffra dans une petit salle lugubre qui se révéla être le bureau de Chemley. Luke allait en faire autant quand la petite voix bien connue d'Abigael le coupa net dans son élan.

_-«Je pars devant pour repérer mon carton aux archives. Et ne prends pas cet air étonné, tu te doutes bien que je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés à t'attendre dans ta chambre. Allez, maintenant reprends toi et dégotte une autorisation, fissa ! »_

Il tenta un petit coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, mais son interlocutrice s'était déjà volatilisée, comme à son habitude. De fait, ravalant son agacement, il entra enfin dans l'antre de Chemley qu'il salua poliment puis s'installa un peu à l'écart, afin de laisser son mentor discuter avec l'inspecteur librement.

C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes qu'il eut enfin l'occasion de poser ses questions : au début, il se contenta de petites interrogations stupides, du genre « quel sont les effectifs policiers à Londres ? » ou « Combien d'affaires criminelles traitez-vous par an en moyenne ?» afin de mettre son interlocuteur en confiance, feignant d'écrire les réponses sur son carnet.

Puis il osa enfin poser LA question qui lui importait vraiment.

-«Quelles sont les personnes qui peuvent accéder à la salle des Archives ? »

Chemley resta muet un instant, étonné par la question : l'air plus que sérieux du lycéen le convainquit cependant de poursuivre :

-«En théorie, seules les personnes possédant un badge spécifique délivré par le commissariat ont le droit d'entrer » marmonna t-il en se grattant la moustache. «Mais il y a quelques exceptions comme pour le Professeur par exemple. Donc en pratique, une solide réputation, une solide raison et l'aval d'un inspecteur suffit... »

-«Je vois » répliqua Luke tout en prenant un air faussement peiné. «Je croyais bêtement que tout le monde y avait accès...dommage ! Je ne pourrais pas décrire les archives, mais mes professeurs devraient heureusement s'en remettre. »

-«Bah ! » s'exclama Chemley en haussant les épaules. «Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un délinquant connu de nos services jeune homme. Je crois qu'on peut faire une exception pour l'assistant du professeur Layton, du moment que tu ne touches à rien... »

Bingo ! Accéder à la caverne d'Ali Baba n'était finalement pas si difficile. Ni une ni deux, Chemley guida la petite troupe jusqu'aux Archives et, pour une fois, ce fut Layton qui dû suivre son apprenti tant le rythme de marche de ce dernier était rapide. Luke avait conscience que cette attitude n'était pas très digne d'un gentleman, mais il était trop pressé d'avoir le dossier en main pour penser à ce genre de choses.

-«Je vous préviens » mentionna Chemley une fois arrivé devant la porte tout en leur tendant des badges. «Vous n'avez le droit qu'à vingt minutes de visite. Et seul vous, Layton, avez le droit de manipuler dossiers... votre apprenti devra se contenter d'une place d'observateur.»

-«C'est bien compris, Inspecteur » répondit le Professeur. «Encore merci pour votre aide».

Sur ce, ils pénétrèrent dans la salle... et Luke resta figé devant le spectacle. Jamais il n'aurait cru que les archives étaient aussi immenses : il y avait des dossiers à perte de vue, empilés de façon si chaotique qu'il se demandait comment les piles faisaient pour tenir. Peut être que la gravité était différente dans cette pièce, en tout cas le fait que le tout ne s'écroule pas au premier courant d'air tenait du miracle.

-«Mon garçon » dit Layton tout en sortant son propre bloc note de son manteau. «Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener plus loin. Ça ne te dérange pas de m'attendre ici ? Je devrais en avoir pour une dizaine de minutes... »

-«Aucun problème Professeur ! J'ai une parfaite vue d'ensemble, ça me suffit largement... »

A peine le Professeur avait-il disparu de sa vue que le fantôme d'Abigael refaisait son apparition, semblant surgir d'un nuage de fumée : excitée comme une puce, elle ne laissa même pas à Luke le temps de s'exprimer et désigna une allée de son doigt, sautillant presque sur place.

_-«Je l'ai trouvé ! »_ s'exclama t-elle d'un ton joyeux. _«Il y a un carton à mon nom ! Suis moi vite, je vais te guider jusque là ! »_

-«Attends ! » chuchota le lycéen avant qu'elle ne se précipite dans les rayons. «Tu ferais mieux de surveiller le Professeur... s'il apprend que je lui ai désobéi, tu peux être sûr qu'il devinera toute notre petite affaire. Donne moi le matricule de ton carton plutôt, je devrais être capable de le trouver tout seul. »

_-« ... Bon, si tu insistes. Il se trouve dans la quatrième allée à droite, sur l'étagère du bas. C'est le matricule S-311719. Je compte sur toi... »_

-«Naturellement. »

Heureusement pour Luke, le chaos qui régnait dans la salle n'était qu'une apparence : les cartons, en effet, étaient rangés selon un ordre bien précis même s'ils se chevauchaient un peu les uns les autres. Quelques minutes de recherches méthodiques lui suffirent pour trouver le dossier d'Abigael, enfermé dans un carcan poussiéreux et abandonné dans un coin mal éclairé. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire en tenant enfin dans ses mains le saint des saints dossiers et dégaina aussitôt son stylo pour prendre le maximum de notes possibles. La déception fut cependant à la hauteur de sa joie première, car le rapport se résumait à une minuscule feuille sans doute réalisée par un policier peu consciencieux.

**_Officier au Rapport : Joseph Burton_**

_**Matricule : 1596720**_

_**Bureau de Police : Haut-Comissariat de Londres (21 Mai 1931)**_

_**Objet : Suicide **_

_**Victime : Abigael Eloïse Laetitia Gordon, âgée de 19 ans.**_

_**Faits : La victime a été retrouvée ce 21 Mai par un professeur de l'Université de Gressenheller, Loïc Armstrong, dans les toilettes pour hommes du troisième étage de l'établissement. Ont été retrouvés sur place une seringue contenant des traces de morphine, un portefeuille contenant les papiers de la victime et une chemise en carton vide. D'après les conclusions du légiste (voir rapport suivant pour de plus amples détails), la mort a été causée par une overdose de morphine que la victime s'est visiblement injectée elle-même. Plusieurs témoins ont, par ailleurs, confiés que la victime semblait préoccupée depuis quelques jours et refusait d'expliquer les raisons de ce comportement. **_

_**Témoins interrogés :**_

_**-Loïc Armstrong, Professeur d'Histoire Antique à l'Université de Gressenheller. **_

_**-Terrence Brandford, Etudiant en Archéologie (seconde année)**_

_**-Amanda Bryan, Professeur d'Anthropologie à l'Université de Gressenheller.**_

_**-Naomi Fraser, Etudiante en Histoire (troisième année)**_

_**-Dylan Heartgreaves, Doyen de la faculté de Sciences humaines de Londres. **_

_**-Donald Kipling, Etudiant en Archéologie (seconde année)**_

Un sourire se dessina à nouveau sur son visage : une liste de témoins était plus que bienvenue pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il nota les noms rapidement puis passa à la seconde partie du dossier, plus glauque et morbide celle-ci : le rapport d'autopsie.

Quelques photos avaient été intégrées à l'ensemble et il fallait avouer qu'à défaut d'êtres choquantes, elles étaient pour le moins dérangeantes : on y voyait Abigael allongée sur les lieux du crime, telle qu'on l'avait sans doute retrouvé, le visage livide mais paisible. D'autres la montraient sur la table d'autopsie, mais il préféra les ignorer : il avait beau savoir qu'Abigael était morte depuis belle lurette, il ne se l'était jamais réellement figuré ainsi, étrangement. Il avait tendance à oublier que derrière le fantôme vivace et un brin insolent de la jeune fille se cachait un corps enterré depuis seize ans dans un petit cimetière de la ville.

-«Enfin bref, l'autopsie donc... » marmonna t-il entre ses dents tout en revenant à ses préoccupations premières.

**_Cause du décès : overdose par injection de morphine. Le point d'entrée de la seringue a été retrouvé sur le bras droit, au niveau de l'articulation du coude._**

**_Heure présumée de la mort : d'après la température du corps , celle ci peut se situer entre 21h et minuit, la nuit du 20 au 21 Mai 1931._**

_**Observations : des bleus formés anté-mortem ont été observés sur les poignets de la victime et sont très probablement consécutifs à un pugilat. Quelques brûlures, elles aussi anté-mortem, ont également été constatées au niveau des jambes et du dos et demeurent inexpliquées. Enfin, un bleu formé post-mortem était visible sur sa poitrine, sans doute dû aux tentatives de réanimation exécutées par la personne ayant retrouvé le corps. **_

__Ah, voilà qui était intéressant : le rapport faisait état de choses qui n'avaient été mentionnées dans aucun des articles qu'il avait pu lire. Il nota rapidement les informations qui l'intéressaient, et commença à réfléchir sur l'élément le plus problématique (à savoir les brûlures) quand une voix paniquée le fit soudainement sursauter :

_-«Luke ! Remets tout en place, le Professeur vient de terminer ! »_

«Et merde » ne put s'empêcher de penser le lycéen tout en se précipitant sur son carton pour le ranger : il détestait être dérangé en pleine réflexion ! Faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, il trotta d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'entrée des Archives, arrivant devant les portes pile au moment où Layton surgissait de son rayon. Ça avait été juste, très juste : encore un peu plus, et il ruinait tous les efforts qu'il venait d'accomplir...

-«Bon, j'ai terminé mon garçon » lui dit gentillement le professeur tout en tapotant son carnet. «Est ce également ton cas ? »

-«Oui... oui bien sûr ! Je... oui j'ai fini ma description » répondit-il le souffle court, sentant au dessus de son épaule le regard curieux d'Abigael qui lisait ce qu'elle pouvait entrevoir de ses notes.

Sa voix tremblait un peu, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Layton outre mesure : après un bref salut de connivence adressé à Chemley, les deux hommes retournèrent à la Laytonmobile avec chacun assez de matière pour résoudre le puzzle qui les préoccupait.

Cependant... Luke ne savait trop pourquoi, mais un étrange pressentiment l'empêchait d'apprécier son gain de nouvelles informations. Il se sentait étrangement oppressé, presque menacé. Quelle était donc cette peur indéfinissable qui lui murmurait d'en rester là et de tout abandonner ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ressente cela une fois si proche de son but ?

-«Un vrai gentleman ne laisse jamais un puzzle irrésolu » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, comme pour se donner du courage.

_-«Et un vrai gentleman ne refuse jamais d'apporter son aide à une jeune fille, vivante ou morte»_ ajouta Abigael depuis l'arrière de la voiture, d'un ton goguenard.

Cette dernière remarque eut au moins le mérite de le faire rire...

Mais cela ne rendait pas pour autant le puzzle d'Abigael moins compliqué et dangereux qu'il ne l'était déjà.


	4. Chapitre 3 : La Chemise en carton

**Chapitre 3 : La Chemise en Carton.**

_L'atmosphère était lourde, l'air moite : une vague odeur de moisi flottait dans les airs, rendant sa respiration particulièrement difficile. Une petite ampoule suspendue au plafond éclairait la pièce de façon sinistre et grinçait doucement, bercée par un vent froid qui semblait ne venir de nulle part. Son corps était affreusement engourdi, et c'était à peine si elle parvenait à garder les yeux entrouverts, tentant à grand peine de deviner où elle était. Elle se sentait terriblement mal et terriblement bien à la fois, ayant la sensation d'être à l'agonie tout en ressentant les choses d'une façon des plus étranges... et des plus plaisantes. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée, aussi ne put-elle s'empêcher de déglutir bruyamment, alertant la personne qui se tenait auprès d'elle : cette dernière, d'un geste lent, s'abaissa à sa hauteur et approcha sa bouche de son oreille._

_-«Je suis navré, sincèrement. » La voix lui parvenait déformé : il lui était impossible de déterminer l'âge et le sexe de son interlocuteur. «J'aurais tant voulu que cette histoire se termine autrement... »_

_Cette histoire ? Quelle histoire ? Elle voulut protester, mais ses cordes vocales refusèrent de fonctionner : elle ne parvint qu'à ouvrir et fermer la bouche de façon quelque peu stupide, ressemblant à un poisson qu'on aurait sorti d'une rivière et qui tenterait, vainement, de retourner à l'eau._

_-«Vous êtes pourtant si intelligente, Abby : vous auriez dû vous arrêter avant. » reprit la voix, empreinte de ce qui semblait être de la tristesse. «Pourquoi être allée jusqu'au bout d'une affaire qui ne vous concernait pas ? »_

_Cette fois, elle parvint à faire sortir un son de sa gorge, mais celui ci se résuma à une espèce de long gémissement, ultime supplique de la victime à son agresseur. Celui ci secoua la tête et haussa les épaules, pour enfin se redresser très légèrement._

_-«Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de vous » termina t-il. Et, sur ces mots, il lui brandit sous le nez un objet brillant qu'elle identifia comme étant une seringue : comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver, elle se crispa légèrement. L'aiguille, cependant, vint se glisser dans son bras droit aussi facilement que si celui ci avait été du beurre. _

_Elle ne ressentit aucune douleur, et l'opération se déroula dans le calme le plus absolu : la morphine commença aussitôt à faire son effet, et elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en train de partir. Transie de peur, elle voulu se relever, manifester la panique qui s'insinuait en elle, mais son corps inutile ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Elle pensa vaguement à sa famille, à ses trop rares amis, à ceux qu'elle ne reverrait plus, à la carrière qu'elle n'aurait jamais... _

_Puis, comme dans un dernier éclair de lucidité avant de sombrer définitivement, elle se rappela de la chemise cartonnée qu'elle tenait dans ses mains : par réflexe, elle la serra compulsivement contre elle, de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse plus lui arracher sans laisser sur son corps des marques de lutte. _

_A défaut de mieux, elle laissait au moins cette «clé » derrière elle, en espérant que quelqu'un finirait par comprendre. Tout en fermant les yeux, Abigael se dit qu'avec de la chance, quelqu'un pourrait venir la sauver... peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être qu'elle allait se réveiller, qu'elle s'en sortirait malgré tout. Elle était une battante, n'est ce pas ?_

_Oui... avec de la chance..._

_*** *** ***_

Quand elle ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, elle se trouvait devant sa tombe : le cimetière était vide, comme les trois quarts du temps, mais à en juger le bouquet de roses fraîchement coupées qui avait été déposé sur sa stèle, quelqu'un lui avait rendu visite très récemment. C'était sans doute un cadeau de sa sœur ou d'un cousin, car ses parents n'avaient jamais eu la force de venir la voir et elle doutait qu'ils finiraient par l'avoir un jour...

-«_C'était quoi ces visions...? »_ murmura t-elle doucement tout en regardant ses mains.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle en avait : en fait, c'était même devenu monnaie courante depuis que Luke enquêtait sur son meurtre. Mais c'était cependant la première fois que les flashs étaient aussi précis et accompagnés d'informations sensitives et olfactives. C'était extrêmement perturbant, car elle avait eu l'impression de revivre en intégralité le moment de sa mort alors que ça faisait seize ans qu'elle n'était plus capable de ressentir quoique ce soit. Pendant quelques minutes et de façon très paradoxale, elle s'était sentie à nouveau vivante alors qu'elle était actrice de son propre décès.

_-«.... La chemise en carton !! » _se remémora t-elle soudainement.

Elle l'avait lu dans les notes de Luke : on avait retrouvé près de son corps une chemise en carton, la même que celle qu'elle avait tenu dans ses mains au moment de son meurtre. Elle se souvenait que cette dernière avait une importance toute particulière, même si elle pouvait dire pourquoi. Elle était certaine que l'objet avait un rapport avec les raisons de son assassinat : pourquoi ses dernières pensées auraient elles été tournées vers lui dans le cas contraire ?

Pragmatique comme toujours, elle ne perdit pas son temps à essayer de comprendre et se volatilisa aussitôt, disparaissant dans son habituel nuage de fumée : il fallait qu'elle en parle à Luke. Lui seul était capable de comprendre son puzzle et d'en réorganiser les morceaux...

Et elle avait comme l'intuition qu'elle venait de trouver une pièce manquante.

*** *** ***

-«La chemise en carton ? »

Abigael acquiesça, légèrement agacée de devoir se répéter : elle et Luke se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque centrale de l'Université et le murmure incessant des étudiants gênait quelque peu leur conversation. Le jeune lycéen consultait en même temps le trombinoscope du personnel et des élèves datant de 1931, relevant les coordonnés de ceux qui s'étaient révélés être des témoins de l'enquête.

-«Cette chemise a été retrouvée vide si ma mémoire ne me trompe pas » ajouta t-il sans lever les yeux de son carnet et en modulant sa voix pour qu'on ne remarque pas qu'il parlait tout seul. «Tu te souviens de ce qui était dedans ?»

_-«Non. Mais c'était important, très important : je suis prête à le parier. »_

Luke prit un air pensif et referma le lourd volume qu'il consultait : les révélations d'Abigael ne le menaient pas très loin. En vérité, plus il avançait dans ses recherches, moins il avait l'impression d'entrevoir la solution : les éléments s'accumulaient, certes, mais il n'arrivait pas à déceler de liens entre eux.

-«Y a t-il une chance pour que tu en aies parlé à quelqu'un avant de mourir ? »

_-«Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui fait facilement confiance aux gens »_ répliqua t-elle d'un ton acerbe. _«Donc non, même si je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, je suis quasiment sûre que personne n'a été mis en courant... »_

Elle se tue, semblant hésiter pendant quelques instants. Puis elle reprit, après quelques secondes de réflexion.

_-«Cependant, si j'avais du faire allusion ne serait ce qu'une fois à ce dossier, tu peux être certain que ç'aurait été à Donald Kipling. »_

-«C'est donc le témoin que je vais contacter en premier. Espérons qu'il soit au courant de quelque chose... »

Abigael ne répondit pas, se contentant de hausser les épaules, puis disparut à nouveau soudainement, comme elle savait si bien le faire : Luke soupira tristement puis leva les yeux au ciel, finalement habitué à ce genre de situation. Donald Kipling – heureusement pour lui- résidait encore à Londres : ce n'était pas le cas de tous les anciens témoins, et il se demandait comment il pourrait rencontrer ces derniers sans éveiller la curiosité du professeur.

-«Commençons par le commencement avant d'extrapoler ! » se murmura t-il pour se donner du courage.

Puis, d'un geste souple, il s'empara de son sac et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait dans la cour d'honneur de l'Université...

***

Donald Kipling vivait certes à Londres, mais jamais Luke n'aurait pensé que sa maison était si difficile d'accès.

Le quartier, en effet, n'était guère desservi par les transports en commun et se trouvait assez loin de l'Université : les ruelles étaient particulièrement étroites (les voitures étaient obligées de rouler à moitié sur le trottoir pour éviter de se percuter) et constellées d'une saleté assez écœurante. Même Abigael -qui n'était pourtant pas en mesure de sentir les odeurs- fronçait le nez par réflexe, devinant la puanteur qui flottait dans l'air à la seule vue de l'état des bâtiments.

_-«L'endroit n'a pas changé depuis le temps ! »_ s'exclama t-elle en ricanant. _«Je me souviens avoir comparé cet endroit à Whitechapel lors de ma première visite. Estimons heureux qu'il fasse encore jour, car je peux t'assurer qu'aucun des lampadaires ne fonctionne correctement... »_

-«Parce que Donald Kipling habitait déjà ici quand il était étudiant ? » s'étonna Luke. «Pourtant, il est devenu conservateur de musée d'après ce qu'il m'a expliqué au téléphone : pourquoi rester dans un quartier aussi pauvre ? »

_-«Donald est un excentrique issu des bas quartiers qui n'est pas du genre à vouloir s'installer dans un grand manoir : cette décision de rester ici ne m'étonne pas de lui."_

Ils parvinrent à destination après une dizaine de minutes d'errance : l'immeuble où vivait le conservateur était moins abimé que les autres et semblait dater de la fin du XIXème siècle environ. Quelques fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant aux passants le loisir d'entendre les dissussions houleuses des habitants du deuxième ou la musique italienne de ceux du cinquième : quelques enfants bruyants jouaient également dans le corridor, rendant l'endroit bien plus vivant que le reste de la rue. Luke enleva son chapeau et se présenta poliement à la loge de la concierge, puis monta les escaliers (mieux valait éviter l'ascenseur) jusqu'au numéro 14 du troisième étage : la porte, à sa grande suprise, était déjà ouverte, et un homme roux âgé d'une bonne trentaine d'années l'attendait confortablement assis sur le paillason, pipe à la main. Il se releva aussitôt en le voyant arriver, et le salua d'une très (trop ?) vigoureuse poignée de main.

-"Luke Triton hein, c'est ça ?" demanda t-il sans cependant attendre la réponse. "C'est la première fois depuis au moins dix ans qu'on vient m'interroger sur le meurtre de cette pauvre Abigael."

D'un geste, il invita le lycéen à entrer puis s'excusa quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter. Le salon était étonnament coquet et très bien entretenu, à la différence du couloir de l'entrée : Donald possédait en outre une immense bibliothèque qui faisait forte impression et qui croulait sous le poids d'innombrables ouvrages d'histoire et d'archéologie.

-"Pas mal hm ?" s'exclama Donald en revenant de la cuisine d'une voix si forte qu'elle fit sursauter son interlocuteur. "Ma femme est passionnée d'histoire tout comme moi, alors autant vous dire que cette bibliothèque s'est vite constituée !"

Il posa un plateau de patisseries sur la table basse et tendit à Luke une tasse d'Angel tea, son thé préféré par un heureux hasard.

-"Fin bref, j'imagine que ça ne vous intéresse pas de savoir comment j'ai eu ces livres ! Alors Mr. Triton, pourquoi l'affaire Abigael Gordon vous tient-elle tant à coeur ? Elle a été classée il y a des années vous savez..."

-"Je sais" répondit Luke tout en tapotant nerveusement sa tasse. "Je suis tombée sur son affaire par hasard, et je n'arrive pas à me la sortir de la tête depuis. Vous étiez un de ses amis n'est ce pas ?"

A sa grande surprise, cette affirmation fit éclater le roux de rire.

-"Un ami ? Sûrement pas : Abigael n'avait pas d'amis ! C'était une forte tête qui avait le don de se mettre pas mal de monde à dos : ses seuls sujets de conversation étaient l'actualité et les études, vous imaginez qu'elle passait pour quelqu'un d'attrocement froid aux yeux de tous les étudiants. Disons plutôt que j'étais un de ses camarades les plus proches, ce terme est plus exact. Après tout, je ne connaissais rien d'elle..."

-"A ce point ?"

-"Oh oui."

Donald reposa sa tasse sur la table puis se passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure.

-"Je dois avouer cependant que son suicide m'a vraiment étonné" confia t-il. "C'est vrai que son caractère avait changé quelques jours avant son décès, mais de là à penser qu'elle allait mettre fin à ses jours..."

-"C'est justement ce point qui m'embête un peu" admit Luke en haussant les épaules. "Vous savez pourquoi elle était d'humeur si... étrange ?"

-"Hé bien..."

Donald se tue, soudain hésitant, et il fallut le plus sourire le plus chaleureux de Luke pour l'inciter à continuer sans crainte :

-"Ecoutez, je serais franc : Abigael ne m'a jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Cependant, j'avais cru comprendre qu'elle avait des ennuis avec l'association des étudiants en archéologie : elle en était la co-présidente, aux côtés du professeur Armstrong, et prenait son rôle assez à coeur."

Le lycéen déglutit en reconnaissant le nom et lui fit signe de poursuivre.

-"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se tramait, mais en tout cas elle semblait vraiment dépitée : j'en ai bien entendu parlé à la police quand on m'a interrogé, mais apparament ça ne menait nulle part. De toute façon, si elle avait eu des ennuis avec des étudiants, le professeur Armstrong serait de suite intervenu : il avait beaucoup de considération pour elle, et c'était réciproque."

_-"Le Professeur... Armstrong ?"_

Luke sursauta en entendant la voix du fantôme et tourna très discrètement la tête, voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, le visage décomposé : il aurait pu jurer qu'elle tremblait, et l'atmosphère de la pièce sembla se refroidir subitement. Même Donald, pourtant peu réceptif à ce qui se passait, ne put réprimer un étrange frisson.

_-"Le professeur... Loïc Armstrong..."_

Elle eut de nouveau un flash, plus court que les précédents mais bien plus "secouant".

_~ "Vous nous avez menti ! Vous m'avez menti, espèce de salopard !" ~_

Cet éclat d'une voix qui n'était autre que la sienne lui fit l'effet d'un élétrochoc : ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle se prit la tête entre les mains et se courba légèrement, comme souffrant d'une soudaine migraine.

_~ "Calmez vous Abby... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." ~_

_~ "Prenez moi pour une imbécile en plus ! Tout est consigné là dedans, tout !"~_

Un miroir situé face à la bibliothèque éclata aussitôt, arrachant un cri de surprise aux deux hommes : Donald se précipita sur les morceaux de verre comme pour les examiner tandis que Luke, interdit, resta assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur le fantôme.

_~ "Nous pourrions nous arranger ! Après tout, vous êtes boursière...un peu d'argent ne vous aiderait-il pas à aller plus loin dans vos études ? ~_

_~ "Je ne suis pas de ces putains qui mendient la moindre piècette, monsieur. Au delà de ça, je vous faisais confiance ! Jamais vous entendez, jamais je ne vous pardonnerai !"~_

Cette fois, ce fut une des vitres de l'appartement qui se brisa en mille morceaux : ces dernières volèrent si loin dans la pièce que l'un d'eux vint couper Luke à la joue. Le jeune, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie à l'aide de sa manche, se releva alors prudemment et, profitant du complet ébahissement de Donald qui était toujours accroupi au sol à examiner l'étrange phénomène, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction d'Abigael. Il essaya, stupidement, de la saisir par les épaules pour l'inciter à se calmer mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent évidemment que du vide.

Ce fut, pour la jeune femme, comme un second choc. Elle perdit, l'espace de quelques secondes, toute contenance, semblant aussi paniquée et perdue d'une enfant qui se serait égarée dans la rue.

_-"Il m'a tué ! Par tous les Saints, je suis... morte !" _couina t-elle d'un ton étrange, comme si elle ne réalisait pleinement cet état de fait qu'à cet instant._ "Mon Dieu, je m'en souviens maintenant...c'était lui ! C'était...lui ! "_

Elle releva doucement un visage ravagé de tics nerveux.

_-"Ce n'est pas possible... ce doit être une erreur, ma mémoire doit-être altérée. Il n'aurait pas pu... non, il n'aurait pas pu me faire ça...? Ce n'est pas vrai...? Pas vrai !"_

Luke tenta bien une réponse, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge : il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas ce dont la jeune femme se souvenait, et il connaissait encore moins les rapports qu'elle entretenait avec le fameux professeur Armstrong.

-"Abigael... "

_-"Non !"_ s'écria t-elle d'un ton traduisant son effroi. _"Non ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir ! Laissez-moi tranquille !"_

Et, sur ces derniers mots, elle se volatilisa sans demander son reste, semblant quitter la pièce dans un courant d'air glaçial qui cloua sur place le jeune lycéen, atteré par ce qu'il venait de déclencher...

Il venait peut-être de résoudre l'énigme, mais à quel prix ?

-"... Quel piètre gentleman je fais" se lamenta t-il doucement, fixant le coin de la pièce où se trouvait Abigael quelques secondes auparavant sans parvenir à détourner le regard.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Homme de l'ombre

**Chapitre 4 : Homme de l'ombre**

Luke n'était rentré chez lui que très tard le soir, grelottant sous une pluie glacé qui semblait s'insinuer jusqu'au creux de ses os. La colère d'Abigael avait causé une telle pagaille chez Donald qu'il n'avait su se résoudre à partir avant d'avoir aidé au rangement, ce qui lui avait fait manquer le dernier bus : pour ne rien arranger, il n'avait pas pu prévenir le Professeur de son retard faute de cabine téléphonique, aussi ne doutait-il pas que l'accueil à son arrivée risquerait d'être... glacial. Après tout, cinq heures de retard étaient difficilement excusables, même pour quelqu'un d'aussi calme que Layton.

Instinctivement, il ralentit le pas en voyant la maison se dessiner devant lui, comme si la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules se faisait de plus en plus lourde à chaque pas : il s'était rarement senti aussi misérable qu'en cet instant. Pourtant, il aurait dû se réjouir : son contrat passé avec Abigael était enfin terminé, maintenant qu'elle s'était remémorée le nom de son assassin grâce à ses recherches. Après tout, cette étrange aventure avait débuté sur des menaces peu sympathiques, et il fallait avouer qu'il n'avait noué aucune véritable relation avec la jeune fille : pourquoi, alors, sa détresse puis son départ lui faisaient aussi mal ? Car, après tout, il ne lui devait rien, bien au contraire : c'était elle qui lui était redevable de quelque chose.

-«Luke ! Oh Dieu merci tu es enfin là ! »

Il sursauta soudainement en entendant la petite voix l'interpeller, et remarqua alors seulement qu'il se trouvait face au seuil de la maison de Layton : la porte était ouverte et Flora, vêtue d'un manteau et protégée par un parapluie, était assise sur les marches d'entrée depuis visiblement un bon bout de temps. Elle s'était relevée en le voyant arriver, dévoilant un visage blême et inquiet sur lequel se dessina très péniblement un vague sourire de soulagement : puis, sans crier gare, elle jeta au sol son parapluie et se jeta littéralement à son cou, le serrant avec une force insoupçonnée :

-«J'étais si inquiète ! » s'exclama t-elle d'une voix blanche. «Tu ne revenais pas... j'étais certaine que tu avais eu un accident. Le Professeur est parti à ta recherche avec la Laytonmobile et fait actuellement la tournée des hôpitaux ! Il a même appelé l' Inspecteur Chemley.»

Le ton désemparé de Flora et le contact de son corps frêle et tremblant contre le sien l'acheva véritablement : la pauvre semblait vraiment avoir frisé la crise cardiaque, et était si soulagée de le revoir qu'elle en avait oublié de le sermonner. Il ne méritait pas tant de gentillesse, loin de là : obsédé par ses recherches, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il la négligeait et, pire encore, qu'il ne lui parlait quasiment plus. Quand avaient-ils eu une réelle conversation pour la dernière fois ? Il n'était même plus capable de citer une date...

-«Je suis désolé » murmura t-il d'une voix étranglée anormalement rauque. «Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter... »

Il serra la jeune fille un peu plus contre lui puis posa son menton contre son épaule : Flora se raidit d'abord légèrement, surprise par cet élan d'affection qui ne lui ressemblait guère, puis se détendit et lui tapota le dos avec délicatesse, en lui répondant non moins doucement qu'il était déjà pardonné. Ce geste eut pour effet de le faire trembler légèrement, comme s'il cherchait à contenir un hoquet ou des sanglots, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant. La chaleur de Flora était une bénédiction, une paix éphémère dont il n'avait que trop besoin.

-«Nous ferions mieux de rentrer... » chuchota Flora au bout d'une longue minute. «Nous allons attraper la mort à rester sous la pluie ainsi. Et j'imagine que tu dois avoir faim... nous t'avons laissé un peu de ragout de côté, je vais te le réchauffer. »

-«Ce ne sera pas la peine » répondit le jeune garçon. «Je suis fatigué... je vais plutôt aller me coucher, ça vaudra mieux. »

Flora hocha la tête d'un air entendu, mais insista d'abord pour lui panser l'entaille qui lui barrait la joue : une fois l'opération terminée (et dix mètres de pansements utilisés), elle le laissa enfin repartir puis téléphona au commissariat afin de faire cesser les recherches. Tout en montant les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, Luke pria en son fort intérieur pour que le fantôme d'Abigaël l'attende bien sagement sur son lit comme si rien ne s'était produit : il fut bien évidemment déçu et, avec un petit soupir rauque, se laissa s'étaler de tout son long sur son matelas, oubliant même d'en enlever ses chaussures.

Comment les choses allaient elles se dérouler à présent ? Il était peu probable qu'Abigael parvienne à trouver la paix avec ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre : il n'avait, cependant, aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait se trouver en cet instant. Ça faisait étrange, finalement, de se retrouver seul à nouveau : ça lui manquait presque. Après tout, ce don unique qu'il possédait et qu'il avait tant voulu ignorer s'était finalement révélé étonnamment utile et sympathique : lui, le petit Luke Triton, l'insignifiant assistant du ô combien estimé professeur Layton, avait enfin de quoi se démarquer du commun des mortels et -pourquoi pas- de quoi sortir de l'ombre parfois étouffante d'un mentor à qui il devait tout. C'était une « petite » rébellion très plaisante : comment aurait-il pu exprimer ce genre de sentiments ingrats à quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son propre père ? Ses pouvoirs étaient finalement un vecteur d'expression différent, qui l'aidait à se soulager sans néanmoins déranger personne.

Loin d'être une malédiction, peut-être étaient ils finalement une bénédiction ? En tout cas, jamais il ne se serait mis à penser de la sorte s'il n'avait pas rencontré Abigael Gordon. Et en ce sens, sans doute était-ce lui qui était redevable envers la jeune fille, et non le contraire. Elle lui avait permis d'assumer, et ce n'était pas rien, loin de là.

-«Je suis le dernier des crétins » marmonna t-il en se frappant le front. «Stupide. »

Il resta un moment pensif, bras croisés sous sa nuque et le regard rivé au plafond : il ne pouvait pas abandonner le fantôme maintenant, alors qu'il arrivait à la conclusion de son affaire. Non seulement ce n'était ni correct ni courageux, mais en plus il fallait qu'il sache jusqu'où ses capacités pourraient le mener. Pour Abigael certes, mais aussi pour lui. Il allait porter la main à sa poche pour en retirer son carnet de note quand un bruit provenant du corridor le fit sursauter : la porte d'entrée venait de claquer. Et à entendre murmurer Flora, il était clair que le professeur Layton venait de rentrer de ses recherches nocturnes.

-«Alors là, je suis mort... » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, enfonçant davantage sa casquette sur sa tête comme s'il avait voulu y disparaître.

Luke retint d'instinct sa respiration, comme s'il craignait que cette dernière ne trahisse sa présence : il se raidit davantage en entendant les marches de l'escalier grincer, et se demanda sérieusement, l'espace de quelques secondes, s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'il quitte sa chambre via la fenêtre tant qu'il en était encore temps. Quelques coups à la porte lui indiquèrent néanmoins que c'était trop tard, et c'est avec appréhension qu'il entendit le Professeur lui parler :

-«Luke ? Puis-je entrer ? »

La voix de Layton était calme et mesurée, comme à son habitude : il remarqua néanmoins qu'elle était également dénuée de cette chaleur caractéristique qui faisait tout le charme de son propriétaire. C'est ainsi que Luke comprit que ce dernier devait être furieux, et que mieux valait ne pas refuser :

-«Oui... oui, vous pouvez » balbutia t-il, la bouche sèche.

Le Professeur ouvrit enfin la porte, et s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce : Luke, à son regard, comprit alors qu'il s'était trompé. Il n'était pas furieux : il était déçu, ce qui était pire encore. Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, il vint s'asseoir au bout du lit puis détailla son apprenti longuement, ne tardant pas à remarquer son allure négligée.

-«Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda t-il finalement avec calme.

Luke ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de donner une ébauche de réponse, mais les mots semblèrent se coincer au fond de sa gorge. Il réessaya une seconde puis une troisième fois avant de parvenir à balbutier quelques mots :

-«Je me suis juste disputé avec quelqu'un. Je... n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous prévenir de mon retard mais je n'ai pas trouvé de cabine téléphonique sur le chemin. »

Sa réponse était à moitié vraie, n'est ce pas ?

-«Une dispute de cinq heures, voilà qui n'est pas anodin. » reprit Layton tout en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-«J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville quand ça s'est passé. »

-«Alors pourquoi n'étais-je pas au courant de cette petite escapade ? »

Le lycéen ne pipa mot, incapable de donner une réponse franche sans trahir son secret, et se contenta de baisser les yeux. Le Professeur laissa s'échapper un soupir se tapota le menton, semblant chercher ses mots.

-«Luke ... tu es arrivé à un âge où les jeunes garçons préfèrent garder certaines choses pour eux : je le conçois parfaitement, et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de m'immiscer dans ton intimité. Cependant, le respect doit être quelque chose de mutuel : est ce que tu imagines seulement à quel point tu nous as inquiété, Flora et moi ? Nous étions persuadés que tu reviendrais directement du lycée... »

-«Mais... »

-«Ne me coupe pas s'il te plaît, tu m'expliqueras après » reprit Layton d'une voix étonnamment ferme. «Tu aurais dû me dire que tu allais quelque part après les cours. Si je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais, j'ai néanmoins besoin de savoir où tu es. Ce qui est arrivé ce soir ne doit plus jamais arriver tu m'entends ? Si tu savais la peur que tu m'as faite... je me demandais où j'allais te retrouver. Les postes de police, les Urgences, les morgues... je crois que j'ai eu le droit à tout ou presque. Tu m'as déçu. Terriblement déçu.»

Trois mots. Luke pouvait tout encaisser, tout supporter, sauf précisément ces trois mots qu'il redoutait tant. C'était comme si, d'un coup, le monde autour de lui s'écroulait dans sa totalité : la réaction de son mentor était pourtant logique, prévisible. Mais elle lui faisait mal, affreusement mal : c'était, pour ainsi dire, insupportable. Quelque chose sembla se briser dans son esprit, et c'est ainsi que sortirent les mots qu'il aurait voulu garder pour lui.

-«Je sais tout ça ! » s'écria t-il de sa voix cassée. «Je suis désolé d'accord ? Je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais je n'y pouvais rien ! »

Il s'était levé d'un bond, mû par un mélange de colère et de honte : ses poings étaient tellement crispés que les jointures de ses doigts en étaient blanches, et ses yeux commençaient déjà à briller de larmes contenues.

-«Qu'est ce que vous voulez de plus professeur ! Je suis désolé, je vous l'ai déjà dis ! Si j'avais pu vous prévenir, je l'aurais fait ! Mais je ne pouvais pas ! J'étais coincé dans un quartier pourri de cette satanée ville à tenter de résoudre un problème que je n'ai fais qu'empirer : j'ai passé des jours, que dis-je des semaines, à essayer de comprendre une jeune fille que j'étais le seul à pouvoir aider, et voilà le résultat ! Je me sens déjà assez mal comme ça, croyez-moi : vous n'avez pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou. »

Layton ne broncha absolument pas, encaissant le flot de paroles de son apprenti tel un barrage inébranlable. Ce dernier ne semblait même plus se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait.

-«Je sais que vous êtes déçu : après tout, vous avez passé tellement de temps à m'élever, à essayer de me donner une éducation, à faire de moi un parfait gentleman. Mais seulement voilà : je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne serai jamais aussi doué, aussi poli que vous ne l'êtes. Je n'ai pas les capacités que tout le monde s'obstine à me donner bon sang ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler dangereusement.

-«Tout ce que je voulais c'était rendre service à quelqu'un... c'était donc si présomptueux de ma part ? N'aurais-je même pas le talent requis pour accomplir ce genre de tâche ? Mais alors à quoi m'auront servi ces années passées avec vous si je ne suis même pas capable de reproduire votre exemple ? Répondez-moi professeur, je sers à quoi à part décevoir tout le monde ? Pourquoi vous entêtez-vous à faire de moi un gentleman alors que vous savez bien que je n'en ai pas les capacités ? Arrêtez de m'en demander autant si je vous déçois à ce point ! Je ne peux pas être une miniature de vous-même !»

Layton se contenta de le regarder en silence tout au long de son laïus une expression à mi-chemin entre l'étonnement et la tristesse peinte sur le visage : il se leva du lit et tenta de s'approcher de son apprenti, mais ce dernier recula de quelques pas, comme s'il avait peur du contact avec le professeur. Semblant enfin réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, il porta la main à sa bouche, le regard hébété :

-«Mon dieu... qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? »

-«Luke... »

-«Non ! N'approchez pas ! »

Le lycéen fit un prodigieux bond en arrière, se collant dos à la porte comme un animal apeuré : avait-il bien dit ce qu'il avait dit ? L'expression franchement attristée et blessée du professeur, hélas, ne laissait pas vraiment place au doute. Ce dernier se passa une main le long de son menton, tentant de reprendre un semblant de contenance :

-«Penses-tu réellement ce que tu viens de dire, mon garçon ? »

Luke n'eut pas le courage de répondre et, d'un geste, ouvrit en grand la porte et dévala les escaliers, ignorant les appels du professeur et de Flora : s'emparant au passage de sa veste, il sortit de la maison en courant aussi vite qu'il lui était possible, fuyant avec une ardeur insoupçonnée cette maison qu'il venait à peine de retrouver.

***

Il avait couru longtemps, très longtemps : c'était comme si le monde s'était arrêté de tourner l'espace de quelques instants, lui laissant tout le loisir de s'éloigner de Layton autant que possible. Il avait honte, affreusement honte : honte de n'avoir su aider correctement Abigaël, honte d'avoir ensuite inquiété la pauvre Flora et son mentor, honte d'avoir été si amer et si irrespectueux lors de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec ce dernier. Honte d'avoir fuit lâchement quand Layton lui avait demandé de confirmer ses propos, honte d'avoir eu peur de sa réaction : honte, tout simplement, de n'être qu'un gamin incapable et irresponsable. D'être le genre de personnage qu'il méprisait habituellement avec toute la rigidité due à son âge. Et il avait aussi peur : peur que Layton le déteste. Car si tel était le cas, alors sa vie n'aurait plus de sens.

-«Je suis un abruti ! » finit il par s'exclamer, les mains plaquées sur son front.

C'était en effet bel et bien le cas, car à force d'avoir couru à en perdre haleine au travers d'un Londres à moitié désert (si on faisait exception des sérial-fêteurs en pleine tournée des bars), il s'était perdu une nouvelle fois et grelottait lamentablement dans sa veste trop légère pour la saison. Décidément, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris : ça avait été plus fort que lui ! Deux « disparitions » en moins d'une nuit, voilà qui allait décidément donner des cheveux blancs au professeur (et dieu savait que ce dernier détestait déjà les quelques cheveux gris qui avaient l'audace d'apparaître dans sa chevelure auburn).

-«Hm...? » finit-il par bredouiller en reconnaissant la grille métallique qui se trouvait à ses côtés. «Non... ce ne serait pas la grille d'un cimetière ? »

Un très mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il eut confirmation de son impression première. Il connaissait ce cimetière pour y être allé quelques jours auparavant : venu en « repérage » sur la tombe d'Abigaël, il avait déposé des fleurs sur la stèle de cette dernière avant de parler avec le fossoyeur. Le pouvoir de l'inconscient était une chose formidable : ses jambes l'avaient porté jusque là malgré lui, sans doute mues par l'énergie qui découlait de toute la culpabilité qu'il pouvait ressentir. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre (et ne désirant vraiment pas rentrer chez lui), il escalada souplement la grille pour atterrir dans l'enceinte du cimetière, qu'il trouva étonnamment agitée.

Les esprits, en effet, semblaient tout particulièrement apprécier ce genre d'endroit, et la nuit plus encore : ce faisant, ils avaient littéralement pris d'assaut le petit cimetière qui, très ironiquement, n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi vivant ! Réprimant un petit frisson quand il sentit quelques yeux se braquer sur lui, il fit mine de ne rien remarquer de ce qui se tramait et continua son chemin tranquillement. Fort heureusement, l'endroit où se trouvait la tombe d'Abigaël était plutôt isolé, situé en bordure d'un petit bois laissé sans entretien depuis longtemps.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'elle était là : flottant à côté de sa dernière demeure, le visage totalement fermé, Abigaël avait le visage tourné en sa direction, et le fixait du regard depuis sans doute déjà de longues minutes. Elle semblait être plutôt calme, presque détendue, en dépit de la sévérité de son maintien : ne sachant trop quoi dire et de toute façon trop étonné par la coïncidence pour réagir, il se contenta de marcher jusqu'à elle, en silence. Ce fut donc elle qui parla la première :

_-«Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu viendrais jusque ici » marmonna t-elle d'une voix étranglée._

-«En fait, je n'y aurais jamais pensé non plus. » répliqua t-il en s'autorisant un triste sourire.

L'esprit ne chercha pas à décrypter la réponse étrang du jeune garçon, se contentant de l'inviter à s'asseoir sur sa stèle, ce qu'il fit.

_-«C'est toi qui m'a offert ces fleurs, n'est ce pas ? » reprit-elle en désignant le bouquet en question. «Ce sont les autres qui me l'ont dit : je trouvais bien que c'était inhabituel. »_

-«Disons que ça me semblait approprié... les tombes sont faites pour être fleuries. »

_-«Crois moi, elles ne le sont pas toutes, loin s'en faut. »_

Un ange passa.

_-«Désolée pour tout à l'heure »_ finit-elle par soupirer. _«Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris : les images étaient si fortes... c'était insupportable. J'ai pété les plombs : j'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé trop gravement ? »_

-«Pas de soucis : il n'y a pas mort d'homme ! » plaisanta Luke en retour. «C'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, en fait... je n'ai pas été très utile, hm ? »

_-«Ne dis pas de bêtises. Grâce à toi, je connais la vérité »_

-«Et tu te sens mieux pour autant ? »

Le fantôme ne répondit pas, haussant juste les épaules : que faire de plus de toute façon ? Son assassin était hors d'atteinte, assuré de couler des jours heureux jusqu'à sa mort... il n'y avait pas de preuves, pas de témoins. Elle s'était enfin résignée : certaines personnes étaient peut-être condamnées à rester sur terre, à ne jamais rejoindre le « paradis » promis.

-«Tu sais » reprit Luke tout en se relevant «Avant qu'on ne se rencontre, j'étais terrorisé par mon... don dirons-nous. Tu m'as appris à m'en accommoder et -mieux encore- tu m'as amené à croire qu'il pourrait peut-être servir à faire quelque chose de bien. Je ne veux pas que ton affaire se termine sur un échec : je veux savoir si oui ou non mes espoirs étaient vains. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je n'ai plus que ça...»

Il planta son regard dans le sien.

-«Et toi Abigaël, vas-tu abandonner maintenant, alors que tu es si proche du but ? Ne veux-tu pas au moins que l'on se batte jusqu'au bout ? »

La jeune fille en resta sans voix : la sévérité de son visage laissa d'abord place à l'incrédulité, à la surprise puis, enfin, à la douceur. Un sourire timide se dessina même sur ses lèvres, choses que Luke n'avait, alors, encore jamais vu : c'était simple, et pourtant ça illuminait purement et simplement son visage. Elle tendit la main en sa direction, comme pour lui serrer la sienne :

_-«Tu es certain de ne pas regretter ? Ça pourrait devenir dangereux... »_

-«Au pire, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, dis toi que je pourrais ainsi te tenir compagnie ! »

_-«Crétin ! »_

C'est alors qu'une chose encore plus improbable se produisit alors : elle rit. Ce n'était pas ce ricanement froid et étrange auquel il était habitué qui sortait de sa gorge, mais un vrai rire chaleureux et doux lui seyant bien davantage. L'humaine qui se cachait derrière le fantôme, pour une fois, se laissait apprivoiser : et s'il ne doutait pas que cet état de légèreté ne serait sans doute que bref, il le savoura largement.

_-«Dans ce cas, Monsieur Triton, j'accepte votre proposition avec grand plaisir. »_

Il lui sourit également, et enleva sa casquette du haut de sa tête pour la plaquer contre son torse, en un geste de pure galanterie.

-«J'en suis bien heureux, madame. »


	6. Chapitre 5 : La Revue française

**Chapitre cinq : La Revue française.**

_Abigaël, comme la majorité de la population planétaire, détestait les grèves._

_ Tous les bus de Londres étaient restés à l'entrepôt, aussi la circulation dans la capitale était-elle devenue particulièrement chaotique : voyant que les piétons avançaient plus vite que les véhicules, c'est à pied sous une pluie battante qu'elle avait rejoint l'Université de Gressenheller, protégeant désespérément ses livres de cours en les serrant contre son imperméable. Autant dire que la journée commençait très mal, et que c'est donc avec une mauvaise humeur toute particulière qu'elle accueillit les rares étudiants qui vinrent lui adresser la parole, dont le jeune Donald Kipling, qui fut bien le seul à ne pas s'en offusquer outre mesure :_

_ -«Tu sais » parvint-il finalement à placer au bout d'un moment « tu devrais arrêter de t'en faire pour des bêtises pareilles : après tout, tu n'as raté que le cours d'Armstrong... » _

_ -«C'est déjà trop ! » grommela la jeune fille en secouant sa chevelure trempée. «En plus je devais parler avec lui d'un article assez intéressant que j'ai lu dans les Annales Archéologiques. »_

_ -«Les Annales Archéologiques ? Serait-ce encore une fois une obscure revue française que nul ne connait à part toi ? »_

_ -«Ohoh, brillante déduction, bravo Sherlock ! J'aurais cinq minutes je t'applaudirais un quart d'heure. »_

_ Son ton était anormalement sec et furieux : certes, Abigaël avait toujours été quelqu'un d'assez brusque qui ménageait assez peu ses interlocuteurs, mais elle était rarement aussi mordante. Cela intrigua quelque peu Donald, mais il préféra rester muet, sachant très bien ce qu'il risquait si la jeune fille interprétait mal ses paroles._

_ -«Ne m'attends pas ce soir » lui lança t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers le couloir menant au bureau du professeur Armstrong. «Et prends bien le cours suivant pour moi ! »_

_ Son pas était extrêmement rapide : il ne lui fallu pas trois minutes pour arriver devant la porte du professeur, et c'est sans s'annoncer qu'elle pénétra dans le bureau, faisant un tel bruit que l'homme sursauta, se tenant le cœur comme si ce dernier menaçait d'exploser. Loïc Armstrong était un quarantenaire plutôt enrobé continuellement serré dans un petit costume bleu marine : ses cheveux blonds, coupés courts et couverts d'une épaisse couche de gel, étaient plaqués sur sa petite tête ronde, laissant son large front découvert. S'il eut d'abord le réflexe de sourire en reconnaissant son étudiante, il se figea ensuite rapidement en comprenant que cette dernière n'était pas venue pour lui transmettre ses hommages. _

_ -«Quelle... entrée mademoiselle Gordon » finit-il par balbutier tout en rangeant quelques livres dans sa bibliothèque. «Que me vaut cette visite ? » _

_ -«Ça, monsieur » cracha t-elle tout en jetant sa revue sur le bureau. _

_ Le visage du professeur perdit subitement toute couleur, confirmant les terribles soupçons qui étaient nés dans la tête de la jeune fille. _

_ -«Intéressant n'est ce pas cet article page trente ? Je l'ai lu hier, le sujet est pour le moins passionnant : les bijoux Gur7-me retrouvés en Syrie il y a six mois par une des équipes de l'université. Quelle surprise j'ai eu en voyant que vous étiez l'auteur de ce merveilleux papier! »_

_ -«Abby... »_

_ Il tenta de freiner le flot de paroles que déversait son élève, mais c'était d'ors et déjà perdu._

_ -«Je me suis aussitôt demandée pourquoi vous aviez pris la peine de publier dans cette obscure revue française qui, de toute évidence, est plutôt boudée par les étudiants anglais : après tout, vous êtes un des grands spécialistes du Proche Orient ancien. Les éditeurs n'hésiteraient pas à s'entretuer pour vous publier. Et puis j'ai compris ! »_

_ Elle sortit de son sac une chemise en carton qu'elle lui brandit sous le nez._

_ -«Lia Thompson, Donald Kipling, John Green, Marcus Landford, Jesse Blaylock, David Hunnigan, Sydney Reid, Terrence Brandford et enfin moi même, Abigaël Gordon. Tous étudiants en archéologie passionnés par le Proche Orient ancien. Nos travaux du semestre dernier portaient tous ces fameux bijoux Gur7-me. Normal après tout : c'était ce que vous nous aviez demandé, afin de compléter vos propres recherches. Non pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal là dedans, c'est parfaitement normal de recueillir certaines données grâce à ses étudiants pour ensuite les réinterpréter : par contre, utiliser des passages entiers des travaux ainsi obtenus sans même les citer est de l'ordre du vol, non ?»_

_ -"Calmez vous Abby... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez..." _

_ -"Prenez moi pour une imbécile en plus ! Tout est consigné là dedans, tout !" s'écria t-elle en agitant les documents. "J'ai tout lu ! J'ai lu les travaux de mes camarades, vous pensiez réellement que personne ne se rendrait compte un jour de la supercherie ?! Certaines personnes ici sont en mesure de comprendre le français vous savez ?!! 90% de votre article est un immonde copié-collé de notre travail ! Vous avez même repris l'ensemble des dires de Terrence Brandford au mot près !"_

_ -"La ferme j'ai dis !"_

_ Le ton agressif du professeur la coupa net dans son élan : profitant de ce silence, ce dernier lui saisit les poignets violemment, les serrant suffisament pour leur laisser une marque._

_ -"Ne prenez pas ce ton avec moi, Abby !" reprit-il, le ton grave. _

_ -"Vous nous avez menti ! Vous m'avez menti, espèce de salopard !" murmura la jeune fille en se dégageant séchement. "Nous avions pourtant tous confiance en vous, pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?"_

_ -" C'est... c'est compliqué. Si seulement vous me laissiez au moins vous expliquer..."_

_ -"Expliquez-moi alors !"_

_ -"Je n'ai pas le temps : j'ai cours figurez-vous ! Ecoutez... laissez moi un peu de temps. Retrouvez moi ce soir, disons à 20 heures, derrière la bibliothèque de l'Université. Je vous expliquerai tout... "_

_ Voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrir à cette seule idée, il abattit sa dernière carte : celle du sentimentalisme. Et il savait que ça allait marcher. _

_ -"Abby... c'est la première fois que je faute à ce point... jusque là j'étais un bon professeur non ? J'ai été le seul à croire en vos capacités : souvenez-vous d'où vous êtes partie. Une femme, une écossaise à peine débarquée de son petit village natal de surcroît... personne ici n'avait donné cher de votre peau. Pourtant je vous ai donné votre chance, et je n'ai jamais eu à le regretter : pourquoi refusez-vous de m'en accorder une à votre tour ?"_

_ Abigael resta silencieuse, droite comme un i et les lèvres pincées : Loïc sut aussitôt qu'il venait de faire mouche. Doucement, le regard de l'étudiante s'adouçit tandis qu'elle reconsidérait ce que son mentor venait de lui dire : il n'avait pas tort, loin de là. Elle pouvait au moins attendre quelques heures... _

_ -"D'accord" finit-elle par lâcher."Mais soyez à l'heure"._

_ Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur._

_ -"Naturellement."_

_***_

Luke resta silencieux un bon moment, le regard rivé sur son interlocutrice qui, emportée par son récit, parcourait le petit cimetière en long, en large et en travers.

_-"Je suis allée au rendez-vous : le professeur n'était pas là. De rage, j'ai tourné les talons mais j'ai aussitôt senti comme une pression sur mon visage. Cette ordure m'attendait cachée dans l'ombre avec du chloroforme ou je ne sais quoi. Enfin bref, la fin tu la connais déjà : je me suis évanouie, il m'a caché quelques heures dans une des nombreuses caves de l'université après m'avoir trainé sur le sol, m'a injecté la morphine puis a abandonné mon corps dans les toilettes. Pour parachever son oeuvre, il a joué les témoins éplorés... et baste."_

Elle avait craché les derniers mots avec une haine qui faisait froid dans le dos : il fallait cependant avouer que mourir pour un article avait de quoi mettre en colère. Luke se gratta maladroitement l'arrière de la tête, ne sachant trop quoi dire : ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il s'était imaginé les derniers instants de la jeune fille. Elle avait été trahi par une des rares personnes en lesquelles elle avait toute confiance : sans doute était-elle allée au rendez-vous sans même s'imaginer que son professeur pouvait lui faire quoique ce soit. Quelles avaient été ses dernières pensées ? Etait elle partie terrorisée ? Haineuse ? Ou tout simplement incrédule ?

-"Je...suis désolé" fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire. "Ca doit être difficile..."

_-"Ne le sois donc pas. Le plus difficile n'est finalement pas de savoir que c'est l'homme en lequel j'avais placé toute ma confiance qui m'a tué : c'est un peu stupide mais... en fait ça m'est presque égal. Ce n'est pas ça l'important."_

Le regard d'Abigael sembla s'éclairer tristement : un peu plus calme, elle revint s'asseoir aux côtés du lycéen, évitant cependant soigneusement de le regarder.

_-"Ce crétin avait raison sur un point : il m'a donné ma chance. En 1931, rares étaient les femmes qui arrivaient à s'imposer dans les filières archéologiques, traditionnellement masculines : je n'étais qu'une gamine débarquée d'un village de 130 habitants perdu au fin fond de l'Ecosse qui ne connaissait à vrai dire rien de la vie à Londres. Pourtant, à force d'acharnement, j'ai réussi à me faire une place : j'étais une élève en "vue", j'aurais pu aller loin, qui sait ? C'est ça, plus qu'autre chose, qui me ronge : jusqu'où aurais-je pu me hisser ? Avais-je les épaules assez larges pour devenir quelqu'un ? Qu'est ce que j'aurais pu laisser ici bas, moi qui suis partie sans avoir eu le temps de "marquer" d'une quelquonque façon mon passage sur terre ?"_

-"Tu as eu le temps de me marquer, moi" protesta Luke avec douceur. "Enfin c'est une maigre consolation j'imagine !"

_ -"Oui enfin si par marquer tu entends terroriser, c'est vrai que j'aurai au moins accompli cette tâche correctement ! La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai cru que tu allais sauter par la fenêtre..."_ railla le fantôme.

-"Je l'aurais sans doute fait si personne ne m'avait retenu"

_-"Ce qui aurait été fort triste et dommageable d'ailleurs."_

Stupide surtout, pensa Luke. Réprimant un léger rire, il se leva d'un bond puis fit quelques pas autour de la tombe d'Abigael, pensif. Il s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètres du fantôme, le nez levé vers le ciel.

-"L'article d'Armstrong... il faut que je le lise" marmonna t-il.

-_"Ca risque hélas d'être difficile : il ne se trouve plus à la Bibliothèque Universitaire, tu te doutes bien. Il avait été publié dans une revue française quasi inconnue de plus : je ne vois pas qui pourrait en posséder un exemplaire, exepté un Archéologue particulièrement zé..."_

Elle s'arrêta , son visage semblant s'illuminer doucement : le déclic se fit également chez Luke qui, par réflexe, frappa sa paume gauche de son poing droit. Les Dieux étaient de leur côté, ça ne pouvait être autrement !

_-"Arrête moi si je me trompe, mais ton mentor est Archéologue non ?" _reprit Abigael.

-"Non seulement il en est un, mais en plus il est tout à fait du genre à être abonné à une revue obscure comme celle que tu viens de décrire : bien joué !"

Sans plus attendre, il enfonça sur sa tête sa casquette trempée et tourna les talons direction la sortie. Son pas avant rarement été aussi décidé. Pouvait-il cependant en être autrement alors qu'il venait de trouver la clef qui lui manquait ?

*** *** ***

Luke avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait après avoir minitieusement retourné la bibliothèque du professeur Layton : ce dernier se trouvant alors à Gressenheller, c'est sans aucun scrupule qu'il avait littéralement profané son cher bureau qui avait désormais des airs de champ de bataille. Puis, après s'être changé et avoir préparé à la volée un léger bagage, il était allé directement à la gare afin de s'acheter un ticket pour Leeds où Loïc Armstrong était établi depuis dix ans.

De fait, il se trouvait à présent dans un confortable train qui devait rejoindre la ville avant la nuit : n'étant pas seul dans son compartiment, il ne pouvait parler à son aise avec Abigael et s'était donc plongé dans la lecture de l'article qu'il avait eu tant de peine à trouver. Comme son français était très imparfait et un peu rouillé, sa camarade de galère le lui traduisait tandis qu'il faisait mine de lire : l'archéologie, en toute franchise, n'était pas un domaine qui le passionnait. Il n'avait jamais osé en parler à Layton -qui s'imaginait déjà le voir dans son amphithéatre une fois le lycée terminé- mais tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la discipline avait tendance à l'endormir. Cependant, il fallait bien qu'il connaisse un minimum le contenu de l'article pour ensuite piéger Loïc Armstrong...

Des cris d'enfants l'arrachèrent de ses pensées : le nez collé à la vitre, ils admiraient avec ravissement le paysage qui s'étalait devant eux. Malgré le mauvais temps, quelques rayons de soleil étaient parvenus à percer la couverture nuageuse et illuminaient de grands champs d'herbe grasse qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Luke lui même se désinteressa quelques instants d'Abigael pour se concentrer sur la scène : ça faisait trois ans qu'il n'était pas sorti de Londres, après tout. Autrefois, il accompagnait le professeur lors de ses voyages : cela s'était ressenti au niveau de ses résultats scolaires, si bien que Layton avait finalement décidé de ne plus l'emmener avec lui. Cela lui manquait : à l'époque, ses relations avec son "père d'adoption" étaient encore bonne. Il lui semblait que, depuis, ils ne parvenaient plus à se comprendre...

_-"Hey !_" s'exclama Abigael en remarquant que son unique auditeur ne l'écoutait plus. "_Fais au moins semblant de suivre !"_

Luke réprima un soupir et se plongea à nouveau dans l'article : à cette allure là, le voyage allait être long...

*** *** ***

Le train arriva en gare de Leeds en début de soirée : après une très légère collation, Luke se hata de prendre un taxi en direction de la périphérie de la ville. Loic Armstrong vivait dans un ancien manoir perdu dans un dédale de vieilles ruelles : la batisse était massive et sombre, recouverte de lierre et de rosiers à moitié morts. Pour un peu, on se serait cru dans un de ces vieux films d'horreur qui étaient tant prisés par les jeunes gens : ne manquait qu'un cimetière à proximité pour parachever le tout !

-"Sinistre hein ?" marmonna le chauffeur alors que Luke payait le montant de la course. "Je serais vous, je ne m'attarderais pas ici..."

-"Merci du conseil" répondit le lycéen en soulevant sa casquette en guise de salut."Bonne soirée à vous."

Il resta quelques secondes à regarder l'automobile s'éloigner, puis se tourna en direction de la porte d'entrée : renforcée avec de l'acier rouillé, elle était composée de quatre larges panneaux de bois couvert de mousse. Il tendit timidement la main en direction du heurtoir massif qui se tenait devant lui mais hésita au dernier moment : il refusait de se l'avouer, mais en réalité il avait diablement les jetons ! Quel genre de monstre allait-il trouver dans ce manoir ?

_-"Il est toujours temps de reculer"_ lui murmura Abigael. _"Sache que je comprendrais si..."_

-"Non" répliqua Luke d'un ton sec comme pour se motiver lui-même."Ce serait trop stupide de reculer maintenant"

Et, pour s'empêcher de faiblir davantage, il aggripa subitement le heurtoir et cogna la porte de toutes ses forces avant d'hésiter une nouvelle fois. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux minutes pour que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir : c'était un vieil homme au visage émacié et dévasté par les années qui semblaient avoir toutes les peines du monde à se tenir debout. Ployé sur une canne en noyer, il arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Luke, qui n'était pourtant lui-même pas très grand : après un temps qui sembla interminable, il ouvrit enfin une bouche édentée :

-"Oui ?" demanda t-il faiblement d'une voix chevrotante. "Que voulez-vous?"

-"Excusez-moi" répondit Luke en enlevant sa casquette. "Je recherche Loïc Armstrong, on m'a dit qu'il habitait ici."

-"C'est moi-même, que puis-je pour vous monsieur...?"

Abigael en resta bouche bée : ce vieillard fin et fragile comme une brindille était le professeur rondouillard qu'elle avait connu ? Les années n'avaient pas été tendres avec lui... quoique, était-il seulement possible que les années à elles seules puissent parvenir à un tel résultat ?

-"Je m'appelle Luke Gordon" mentit à dessein le lycéen. "Je... suis un filleul d'une élève que vous avez eu en cours voici plus de dix ans."

Le vieillard se mit aussitôt à trembler, ne sachant cacher la soudaine nervosité qui l'agitait.

-"Luke Gordon... de la famille d'Abigael Gordon ?" demanda t-il, espérant avoir mal compris.

-"C'est cela même. Auriez-vous quelques minutes de votre temps à me consacrer ?"

-"Bien... bien sûr !" répliqua Loïc de façon fort abrupte. "Entrez donc, ma femme va nous faire un peu de thé."

Luke réprima un mince sourire et, avant d'emboîter le pas de son hôte, se tourna en direction d'Abigael : le visage surpris de cette dernière l'intrigua quelque peu, mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état car, déjà, une vieille femme au port élégant se dirigeait vers lui pour le débarasser de sa veste...


	7. Chapitre 6 : L'Assistant du monstre

**Chapitre six : L'assistant du monstre.**

Le Professeur Layton était bouche bée, figé à l'entrée de son bureau : la pièce, mise à sac, semblait avoir été traversée par une tornade. Jamais il n'avait vu pareil désordre, même chez ses étudiants (qui n'étaient pourtant pas connu pour leur sens du rangement). Flora, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, ne comprennait évidement pas plus que lui ce que signifiait ce bazard :

-"C'est étrange Professeur..." finit elle par bredouiller tout en se grattant la joue. "Qui aurait eu intérêt à faire ça ?"

-"Je suis aussi perplexe que toi, Flora" répondit le professeur sombrement. "Peut-être que Luke sait quelque chose. Il est dans sa chambre ?"

-"Non... en fait je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier soir. Je croyais qu'il devait vous rejoindre à Gressenheller après les cours ?"

-"Nous devions rentrer ensemble en effet : sauf qu'il n'est jamais venu à ma rencontre. J'ai pensé qu'il était encore fâché pour hier soir... et qu'il avait donc préféré rentrer directement ici."

Ils se regardèrent, soudain inquiets : Luke n'était donc pas revenu depuis l'accident de la vieille ? Le professeur, prit d'un terrible doute, se tourna aussitôt en direction des escaliers qu'il grimpa quatre à quatre, Flora sur ses talons : ce qu'il allait faire était indigne d'un gentleman, certes, mais pour le moment il n'en avait cure. Déterminé, il entra dans la chambre de son apprenti qu'il sonda d'un long regard : il remarqua vite qu'un sac manquait ainsi que quelques vêtements dans la pendrie. Puis, après un très bref examen du bureau, il constata que le portefeuille de Luke s'était volatilisé avec la totalité de son argent de poche dûment économisé : son coeur loupa un battement quand il réalisa ce qui était en train de se passer. Flora, quant à elle, était devenue blème :

-"Mais...mais ce n'est pas possible !" bafouilla t-elle tout en se laissant tomber sur le lit de Luke, ses jambes ne la portant plus. "Il ne serait pas parti comme ça...? Ce n'est pas dans son caractère...?"

-"J'ai du mal à croire à cela moi aussi..." répondit Layton d'une voix qui se voulait calme mais qui tremblait en réalité légèrement. "Et puis, serait-ce lui qui aurait retourné mon bureau avant de partir...? Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas là l'attitude d'un fugueur..."

Il secoua brusquement la tête : Luke n'était pas un fugueur ! Certes, ils avaient eu des mots assez douloureux la vieille qui l'avaient fait s'enfuir, mais le jeune homme était quelqu'un d'équilibré et de raisonnable qui ne prendrait jamais le risque de s'absenter comme il venait de le faire. Assomé par la nouvelle, le professeur s'adossa contre le bureau, faisant tomber à terre un petit carnet bleu qui se trouvait en équilibre au sommet d'une pile de vieux documents. Intrigué, il se pencha pour le ramasser et le parcouru rapidement : le contenu était pour le moins... sidérant.

-"C'est pas vrai..."

***

-"Installez-vous monsieur Gordon, je reviens dans une minute."

Ainsi avait parlé Loïc Armstrong, laissant Luke seul dans un vaste salon miteux : un feu de cheminée ronronnait doucement dans l'âtre et servait d'unique éclairage à la sombre pièce qui était décorée comme au XIXème siècle. Sur le mur de droite, un antique miroir ébréchait renvoyait le reflet des peintures qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui représentaient -semblait-il- des membres de la famille : autant dire, donc, que l'ambiance était particulièrement sinistre. L'arrivée de la maîtresse de maison et de son plateau de thé, heureusement, agaiyèrent quelque peu les lieux :

-"Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu d'invités !" chantonna t-elle gaiement. "Ravie de vous rencontrer jeune homme, je suis Lucrecia Armstrong."

-"Tout le plaisir est pour moi, madame" répondit poliement Luke en lui faisant le baise-main.

Son regard s'égara un bref instant sur le visage de son hotesse : à cinquante huit ans, Lucrecia avait un visage rond à peine ridé qui était encadré par une opulente chevelure blond cendré. Elle était grande -à vue de nez, elle dépassait le mètre soixante-quinze- et son port de tête trahissait un passé de danseuse ou de gymnase. Souriante, elle s'installa face au lycée et entama la conversation.

-"Vous savez, Loïc est un grand archéologue !" babilla t-elle non sans une grande fierté. "Vous avez de la chance qu'il vous reçoit, d'habitude il refuse tous les étudiants en archéologie. Vous êtes bien étudiant en archéologie jeune homme ?"

-"Oui madame" répondit Luke, surprit du débit de son interlocutrice. "J'ai été fasciné par les travaux de votre mari..."

-"N'est ce pas ? Il est d'une telle intelligence : vous savez, il a publié des travaux révolutionnaires ! Aucun archéologue n'a été plus prolixe que lui ! "

_-"On lui dit que les travaux révolutionnaires en question sont ceux de ses anciens élèves ?"_ lança Abigael avec dégoût.

Luke ignora du mieux qu'il put cette dernière remarque, préférant se concentrer sur Lucrecia : elle semblait admirer profondément son époux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de mille feux quand elle en parlait, si bien qu'elle avait des airs de petit enfant émerveillé devant un magasin de bonbons. Qu'allait devenir cette femme une fois qu'il aura fait éclater la vérité au grand jour ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger davantage car Loïc réapparu à cet instant précis, remplaçant son épouse qui revint à ses fournaux en sifflotant. Le vieillard avait reprit des couleurs, mais Luke constata vite que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches à force de serrer sa canne.

-"Donc" murmura le professeur à la retraite. "J'imagine que vous êtes ici pour me parler de votre tante...?"

Le lycéen s'empara d'une tasse de thé pour tromper sa nervosité : il était d'ordinaire un piètre menteur, cependant il n'avait aujourd'hui pas le droit à l'erreur..

- «Effectivement » répondit-il avec un léger sourire. «En fait je suis des études d'archéologie tout comme elle. C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que je suis tombé sur votre nom... vos articles sont passionnants vous savez ? Je comprends mieux le respect qu'elle semblait avoir pour vous. »

-«Oh... vous savez, votre tante avait tendance à me mettre sur un piédestal. Je ne suis pas aussi extraordinaire qu'elle semblait le croire. »

-«Vous êtes trop modeste, monsieur. Vous avez prouvé via à de nombreuses reprises que vous étiez _le_ grand ponte des études sur le Proche Orient ancien ! »

Sentant que le moment était venu d'abattre sa carte maitresse, Luke sortit de sa sacoche la revue d'Abigael : il vit aussitôt le visage du professeur perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restaient. Les mains de ce dernier s'étaient resserrées autour de sa canne à un point tel que le bois se craquelait petit à petit. Quant à son regard, il était d'une complexité incroyable : on n'aurait pu dire, en fait, si c'était la peur ou la colère qui brillaient au fond de ses prunelles. Une seule chose finalement était certaine : Loïc reconnaissait la revue et était visiblement très surpris de la revoir.

-«Cet article tout particulièrement m'a fasciné ! » reprit le jeune garçon en faisait méthodiquement danser les pages sous ses yeux. «Les bijoux Gur7me, si je ne m'abuse personne n'avait jusqu'alors proposé une synthèse si complète. J'ai été étonné de la voir publiée en français cependant... mais bon, peut-être que le public français était plus sensible à ce genre de question que le public anglais ? »

-«C'est... c'est vraiment un très vieil article, franchement il ne vaut pas toute l'attention que vous lui portez, loin de là. Vous feriez mieux de vous reporter aux travaux de la nouvelle génération, vous savez ils sont très bien fait... »

-«Vous êtes, une fois de plus, bien trop modeste monsieur ! Vous savez, votre papier a tellement impressionné la tante à l'époque qu'elle a même jugé bon de laisser quelques notes à son sujet dans ces cours. Et croyez-moi, j'ai étudié ce qu'elle a laissé assez longtemps pour savoir que rares étaient les choses qui l'impressionnaient. »

«Nous en sommes donc là... » soupira Loïc.

La réaction de l'ex-professeur étonna à la fois le lycéen et sa compagne immatérielle : son ton avait changé, passant de l'angoisse à la résignation. En l'espace de peut-être deux secondes, il était passé d'un état d'extrême angoisse à un calme quasi olympien : une lueur étrange luisait à présent dans ses yeux autrefois éteints tandis qu'il se redressait doucement sur sa chaise. Il reprit :

-«Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre, on me mettrait face à cela... cessons donc de tourner autour du pot, jeune homme. A votre ton et à votre attitude, j'en déduis que vous savez déjà que je ne suis pas réellement l'auteur de cet article. »

-«C'est... exact monsieur.»

-«Quelle ironie du sort n'est ce pas ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit un membre de la famille Gordon qui vienne enfin mettre fin à mes souffrances...»

-_«Vos souffrances ?! »_

Abigael avait d'ors et déjà oublié que ses cris étaient inaudibles au commun des mortels.

_«Il va me faire pleurer ce pauvre petit ! Il a oublié que ce n'est pas lui qui est mort dans cette affaire !»_

-«Que voulez-vous dire par «souffrances», monsieur ? » la coupa brusquement Luke tout en levant la main par réflexe. «Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est Abigael qui a le plus souffert de vos manigances ?»

-«J'étais un jeune loup à l'époque, vous savez : toujours à vouloir être le premier quitte à faire des choses inconsidérées... les travaux d'Abigael -et de la plupart de ses camarades- étaient d'une incroyable qualité. Je les ai volé en ne pensant qu'au prestige que m'apporterait un article de plus, même publié dans une obscure revue : cela à eu des conséquences que je n'aurais... jamais pu envisager. »

Le vieillard déglutit longuement, et des larmes semblèrent briller fugacement dans ses yeux.

-«C'est moi qui ait tué cette pauvre fille, jeune homme, moi et moi seul. »

Cette dernière phrase fut l'effet d'un coup de poing à Luke : alors ça y était ? Il allait avouer aussi simplement que cela, il suffisait seulement de le secouer un peu ? Il n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir cependant que, déjà, Loïc complétait d'une voix qui faisait froid dans le dos de quoi casser ses maigres espoirs.

-«Je suis l'ignoble personnage qui a, sans nul doute possible, poussé votre pauvre parente au suicide, je le crains.»

_-«... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre ?»_ lâcha en guise de conclusion Abigaël, brisant le silence de plomb qui s'était abattu après cette ultime remarque

_*** ***_

Layton n'avait probablement jamais grillé autant de feux rouge de toute sa vie : pied au plancher, il se dirigeait à toute allure vers Leeds accompagné de Flora. Cette dernière, assise à sa gauche, tenait fébrilement le carnet de Luke et le feuilletait doucement, obligée de plisser les yeux pour lire malgré l'obscurité croissante. Elle ne saisissait pas tout, mais à en juger le visage du professeur, l'heure était grave : il était blanc comme un linge, et s'il essayait de garder sa contenance, on voyait bien à ses mains moites et tremblante combien il était angoissé.

-«Je ne comprends pas Professeur » finit par demander Flora, intriguée. «Ce qui est écrit dans ce carnet n'a pas de sens... »

-"J'ai du mal à comprendre moi aussi" avoua Layton en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. "Les propos de Luke sont si étranges..."

_ -"23 Octobre"_ lit Flora à voix haute. _"Ils étaient 12 aujourd'hui dans l'amphithéatre, dont le professeur Herzenhöwer. Une treizième a hurlé depuis les toilettes et m'a parlé : Abigael -c'est son nom- est ma toute première vision. Cinq ans déjà, quand j'y pense... en tout cas, c'est la première fois que je parle avec l'un d' entre eux. Elle m'a demandé de résoudre son meutre : j'ai accepté, mais seulement sous la menace. Peut-être aurais-je mieux fait de l'ignorer."_

Elle tourna quelques pages puis reprit.

_ -"2 Novembre : L'occasion de fouiller dans les dossiers de la police s'est présentée. J'ai suivi le professeur aux archives et j'en ai profité pour chercher les informations qui me manquait. Les noms que j'ai récupéré me semblent intéressants : mon premier témoin sera Donald Kipling."_

_²-"13 Novembre : Abigael a retrouvé la mémoire. Sa réaction a été brutale : destruction des vitres de la pièce, meubles malenés. Elle est parvenue à me couper la joue : c'est la première fois que l'un d'eux arrive à établir avec moi un contact physique, même si c'est par l'intermédiaire d'un objet. En tout cas j'ai le nom qu'il me fallait : Loïc Armstrong. Encore faut-il que je parvienne à le faire avouer."_

Le professeur fronça légèrement les sourcils et appuya davantage sur l'accélérateur : les notes de Luke étaient étonnantes, il était vrai, mais non dénuées de sens. Le prénom d'Abigael ne lui disait pas grand chose, mais il connaissait cependant parfaitement bien Loïc Armstrong qui avait été un de ses collègues : l'homme était connu pour sa santé mentale fragile et ils n'avaient travaillé ensemble que deux ans avant sa retraite anticipée.

Et voilà que Luke le traitait de meurtrier... il n'avait pas assez d'éléments pour tout comprendre, mais l'affirmation semblait sérieuse. Le carnet, en tout cas, lui permettait de comprendre certaines choses...

-"Il était si distant depuis quelques temps" soupira t-il tout en réajustant son chapeau. "C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour m'accompagner au comissariat et qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque de Gressenheller. Quelle idée de garder le silence sur une affaire si grave..."

-"Vous pensez vraiment que Luke est réellement allé à la rencontre de ce Loïc Armstrong ? Si ses conclusions sont justes, il doit se douter que la confrontation avec lui reste d'être... dangeureuse."

-"Où serait-il allé, sinon à Leeds ? De plus, je crains qu'il ne soit encore soit le coup de notre conversation d'hier..."

Il prit un tournant un peu trop rapidement, faisant pencher la Laytonmobile si fort que cela arracha un hocquet de surprise à Flora.

-"Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans cet état là" reprit-il. "Il semblait si désemparé... comme s'il n'avait aucune estime pour lui même. Je crois qu'il cherche à se prouver sa valeur, quitte à faire des choses inconsidérées : nous voyons où est le danger dans le fait d'aller à Leeds, Flora, mais Luke ne l'a sans doute pas saisi. J'aurais du comprendre... j'aurais du voir qu'il allait moins bien qu'il ne voulait le montrer."

-"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, professeur" répondit Flora avec douceur. "Personne ne pouvait savoir."

-"C'est hélas ce que j'appelle une mauvaise excuse ma chère enfant."

La concernée haussa les épaules de dépit puis se tassa davantage dans son siège, le nez collé à la vitre de la portière : son coeur était serré pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Allaient-ils assez vite ? Qu'allaient-ils trouver à Leeds ? Sa raison et son intution lui donnaient deux réponses différentes, et les deux étaient toutes aussi angoissante l'une que l'autre...

*** *** ***

Luke avait eu beau presser Loïc de questions, sa réponse n'avait pas bougé.

Le vieillard avouait avoir joué un rôle dans la mort d'Abigaël (et non des moindres puisqu'il disait même en être le responsable) mais il continuait de soutenir que c'était un suicide, et non un meurtre. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Abigaël l'avait pourtant vu lui injecter la morphine fatale, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet : alors pourquoi ce simple demi-aveu, alors que les conséquences, à la fin, seraient les mêmes ? Loïc ne pouvait plus être condamné après tout ce temps, il ne risquait rien...

-"Vraiment, tu es certaine de ce que tu dis ? Tu l'as bien vu t'injecter la morphine ?" s'entendit Luke demander pour la ennième fois.

_-"J'en suis sûre et certaine ! Je le jurerais même sur ma tête si je n'étais pas déjà morte!"_ grogna Abigaël, la mine renfrognée.

Luke avait prétexté une envie pressante pour s'enfermer dans les toilettes, loin de toute présence humaine, et ainsi discuter tranquillement dans le fantôme. Voyant son air dubitatif, Abigaël s'agita davantage :

-"_Il n'y a aucune erreur possible, Luke. Il a reconnu avoir volé mes travaux ainsi que ceux de mes camarades, il a admis être responsable de ma mort, tout correspond à la vision que je t'ai donné. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas sa réaction mais crois moi, il n'est pas innocent."_

-"Que faire alors ?"

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel tout en haussant les épaules, signalant clairement son impuissance : Loïc ne semblait pas effrayé à l'idée de voir ses manigances exposées au grand jour. De toute façon, le scandale n'aurait qu'un retentissement mineur et il ne faisait aucun doute que l'ex-professeur pourrait très bien vivre avec cette petite tâche sur son compte-rendu de carrière.

-"Monsieur Gordon ?" demanda subitement une petite voix. "Vous allez bien ?"

Luke retint un juron en reconnaissant la voix de Lucrecia Armstrong : il fallait dire qu'il était enfermé dans les cabinets depuis au moins une quinzaine de minutes, et qu'il aurait dû s'attendre de ce fait à ce que quelqu'un vienne vérifier s'il était toujours vivant. Il tira la chasse d'eau pour la forme pu vint à la rencontre de la vieille femme en rougissant, s'excusant d'avoir été aussi long : elle ne semblait, fort heureusement, pas lui en tenir rigueur.

-"Ne vous inquiétez donc pas jeune homme, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. J'espère cependant que cela ne vous empêchera pas de goûter à ma cuisine. J'ai fais du saumon en croûte, c'est ma spécialité vous savez ?"

-"Je... c'est gentil madame mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger." répliqua aussitôt Luke, peu désireux de rester trop longtemps chez l'assassin d'une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que lui. "Je comptais repartir avant le repas."

-"Voyons ! Après toute la route que vous avez faite pour venir ici, je ne vais pas vous laisser repartir sans un bon repas : Loïc a beaucoup insisté pour vous avoir à table vous savez, je crois que vous lui plaisez énormement !"

Le lycée fit un sourire un peu crispé en réponse : bien entendu, il aurait dû s'en douter... trop gentleman pour refuser, il décida que ce ne serait pas un repas qui le tuerait et accepta la proposition qu'on venait de lui faire. Lucrecia, ravie, retourna aussitôt à ses fourneaux, l'invitant à patienter un peu dans la grande salle du manoir jusqu'à ce que le repas soit prêt : il accepta, une fois encore, et se dirigea vers le lieu-dit, Abigael sur ses talons.

La soirée prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait guère...

*** *** ***

Les larmes coulaient en de fines petites rivières sur les joues de Loïc Armstrong sans qu'il ne parvienne à les arrêter : enfermé dans son bureau depuis plus d'une heure, le vieillard tremblait comme une feuille. Il avait craint cet instant durant tant d'années... il avait vécu avec cette angoisse jour et nuit durant seize ans, et voilà que ses craintes se matérialisaient enfin face à lui sous les trains d'un gamin mal dégrossi mais hélas déjà trop au courant de ce qu'il avait pu faire.

Il renifla bruyamment : les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer comme cela. Tout ce qu'il voulait à cette époque , c'était faire taire son élève, rien de plus. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que tout dégénère ? Il ne savait plus ou, plutôt, n'avait jamais su. S'en était même, d'un certain point de vue, risible.

Il renifla une seconde fois.

-"Je dois la protéger..." murmura t-il sombrement. "C'est tout ce que qu'il me reste...puisque que je ne peux plus reculer, je n'ai plus que ça à faire..."

Son regard dévia sur une vitrine qui était exposée au fond de la pièce : il avait toujours eu une fascination pour les armes à feu, surtout pour les armes anciennes et les fusils de chasse. Lentement, il ouvrit les tiroirs coulissants qui protégeaient ses plus belles pièces et en tira un fusil de belle facture -et visbiblement récent- qu'il fit danser dans ses mains quelques instants avant de l'empoigner par la crosse. Il s'empara ensuite de cartouches adaptées puis les insera, une par une, dans son arme.

Le canon luisait à la lueur du chandelier.

-"Puisses-tu un jour me pardonner, Lucrecia" gémit-il en serrant le fusil davantage. "Puisses-tu comprendre que j'ai fais ça pour te protéger..."

Doucement, mais sûrement, il se dirigea vers la porte...

*** *** ***

Le Professeur Layton était arrivé devant le manoir en un temps reccord : prenant à peine le temps de se garer, il sauta sur le trottoir et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée aussi vite que ses jambes vieillissantes le lui permettaient. Flora, blanche comme un linge, le suivait de près. Oubliant les règles élémentaires de politesse, il s'empara vivement du heurtoir et le fit claquer contre le bois avec une force insoupçonnée : il se sentait capable d'arracher les panneaux de la porte si cette dernière n'était pas ouverte assez rapidement à son goût. L'attente -bien que raisonnable- lui sembla être interminable : l'angoisse était telle qu'on aurait presque pu voir ses cheveux blanchir de minute en minute.

-"Je vous en prie mon Dieu..."

Un sourire se dessina enfin sur son visage quand il entendit le verrou de la porte claquer, signifiant qu'on l'ouvrait : celui ci s'évanouit néanmoins quasi aussitôt quand un second bruit -terrible quant à lui- résonna dans toute la rue, frappant ses tympans avec la violence d'un couteau qu'on planterait dans un coeur.

Ils venaient d'entendre un coup de feu. Et il provenait du manoir.

-"Laissez-moi passer!" s'exclama Layton soudainement, bondissant sur la personne qui venait de lui ouvrir. "Laissez-moi passer immédiatement !"

-"Calmez-vous nom de nom ! Espèce de... de..."

La voix se tut l'espace de quelques secondes, puis se fit entendre une seconde fois, bien plus aïgue.

-"Hershel...? Hershel, mais que faîtes-vous donc ici ?"

L'homme repoussa le professeur sans douceur, laissant à ce dernier tout le loisir de le détailler : alors que ce dernier croyait ne pouvoir être surpris davantage, son coeur venait de manquer un nouveau battement.

-"Loïc... ? Loïc est ce bien vous ? Mais alors, ce coup de feu...?"

Comme pour lui répondre, un second coup de feu puis un troisième retentirent, faisant sursauter les deux hommes et Flora. L'évidance s'imposa à lui, douloureuse : ce n'était pas Loïc qui utilisait une arme, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint.

Alors qui était-ce ?


	8. Chapitre 7 : L'entrée du Tunnel

**Chapitre 7 : L'entrée du Tunnel.**

Loïc ferma doucement la porte de son bureau puis vint se rasseoir face à la bibliothèque : ses mains, crispées sur le fusil au point d'en avoir les jointures des doigts blanches, étaient moites tout comme son large front d'où s'écoulaient quelques petites gouttes de sueur. Il déglutit doucement puis prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant ainsi à se calmer : il ne devait surtout pas faiblir, ne serait-ce que pour protéger Lucrecia. Son sort, après tout, était scellé depuis déjà bien longtemps : celui de sa femme, en revanche, n'était pas encore tracé. S'il parvenait à neutraliser d'une façon où d'une autre son gênant invité à propos du suicide supposé d'Abigael, alors sans doute pourrait-il encore la sauver.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, priant silencieusement Dieu afin d'obtenir son pardon. Ce qu'il allait faire était impardonnable, il le savait : en était-il cependant encore à cela prêt ? Le sang qu'il avait sur les mains n'avait d'égal que les larmes qu'il avait fait couler. Cela faisant tant d'années qu'il vivait avec ce poids sur sa conscience : comment avait-il fait pour tenir ? C'était une des questions qui le tracassaient. Peut-être était-ce justement pour protéger sa chère Lucrecia, elle qui lui avait donné support et compassion quand il en avait eu besoin... et qui avait sacrifié sa santé mentale pour sa carrière. Elle qui était devenue malade à force de le voir s'inquiéter de la publication de ses articles et de son renom...

Désormais, il le savait, ce ne serait que dans la mort qu'il pourrait accomplir cette mission qu'il avait si souvent négligé.

Lentement, il leva le canon de l'arme jusqu'à le poser contre sa tempe : le contact du métal froid sur sa peau brûlante le fit sursauter mais il raffermit sa prise sur sa crosse, décidé. Une fois mort, il serait enfin débarrassé de Luke Gordon : le jeune homme ne lui semblait pas être du genre à cracher sur un cadavre, c'était évident. Il emporterait avec lui le secret de la mort d'Abigael, cette maudite boîte de Pandore qui lui avait gâché l'existence durant de si longues années...

Son doigt se posa sur la gâchette : il ferma les yeux.

-"Chéri ? Tu es là ?" demanda soudainement une petite voix depuis le couloir.

Le bond qu'il fit fut tel qu'il faillit bien presser la détente : reconnaissant la voix de son épouse, il se hâta de lâcher son arme et se précipita pour lui ouvrir.

-"Que se passe t-il ?" demanda t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas bégayer.

-"Quelqu'un a sonné à la porte : j'ai regardé par le Judas mais la tête du monsieur qui se tient devant chez nous ne me dit rien. Veux-tu bien aller l'accueillir à ma place ?"

Il fronça les sourcils : on venait très rarement sonner chez lui d'ordinaire, aussi lui semblait-il bien étrange d'avoir deux visiteurs dans la même soirée. Il quitta aussitôt le bureau et descendit l'escalier d'un pas étonnamment alerte pour son âge, laissant Lucrecia seule à la porte.

Elle ne tarda pas à repérer le fusil qui gisait au sol : son regard s'éclaira.

***** *** *****

La grande salle à manger du manoir était encore plus lugubre que le salon d'honneur : éclairée par deux minces fenêtres qui donnaient sur un jardin mal entretenu, la pièce était nue de toute ornementation et n'avait pour tout mobilier qu'une antique table de noyer longue de quatre ou cinq mètres ainsi qu'un jeu d'une quinzaine de chaises assorties. Un vieux lustre, accroché au plafond, se balançait dieu sait comment au gré des sifflements du vent que l'on entendait depuis le conduit d'une cheminée aujourd'hui condamnée, grinçant terriblement à chaque oscillation. Même Abigael -pourtant morte depuis assez longtemps pour avoir vu pire- ne pouvait s'empêcher de sursauter à chaque petit bruit. Agacée, elle fit claquer sa langue :

-"Je ne la sens pas cette pièce" finit-elle par grogner. "Trop de mauvaises ondes..."

-"C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours" répliqua Luke en haussant les épaules."C'est effrayant, d'accord, mais de là à parler de mauvaises ondes..."

-"Tiens donc ! Un sceptique qui peut voir les morts, j'ignorais que c'était possible..."

-"Comme quoi on en apprend tous les jours ma chère."

Le lycéen fit quelques pas dans la pièce, repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Loïc Armstrong : il n'aurait jamais pensé que celui ci avouerait aussi rapidement ses malversations. De même, il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il aurait nié en bloc le meurtre de son élève tout en reconnaissant l'avoir poussé au suicide : après tout, après tant d'années, avouer le meurtre ne lui aurait pas valu plus de poursuites judiciaires que celles qu'il risquait déjà. Pourquoi alors ? Il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait là aucune logique. Il avait eu l'étrange impression que le professeur cherchait à protéger quelque chose, mais quoi ? Sa réputation ? Il avait reconnu avoir volé les travaux de ses élèves, alors cette dernière était déjà brisée...

-"Tu crois que nous aurons le fin mot de l'histoire ?" lui lança soudainement Abigael, semblant lire dans ses pensées.

-"Qui sait ? Il n'y a..."

Il se tut, entendant la porte s'ouvrir lentement : il pivota aussitôt gracieusement sur ses talons afin de se retrouver face à Lucrecia : cette dernière, mains derrière le dos et cachée à moitié dans l'ombre, avait la mine sombre ce qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Luke fronça aussitôt les sourcils, intrigué, et s'avança vers elle :

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, Madame ?"

Celle ci, pour toute réponse, dévoila l'arme qu'elle cachait derrière son dos et mit le jeune garçon en joue : ne réalisant pas exactement ce qui était en train de se produire, Luke resta immobile, bouche bée, les yeux rivés sur le canon qui était pointé sur sa poitrine. Ses jambes, paralysées, refusaient de lui obéir, se contentant de trembler terriblement.

Abigael hurla, oubliant que Lucrecia ne pouvait l'entendre.

-"Arrêtez, je vous en conju... !"

Le coup partit subitement : cependant, et heureusement pour le jeune homme, la balle le manqua très largement, Lucrecia n'étant pas suffisamment habituée au recul de l'arme pour viser convenablement. Réalisant enfin qu'il était en danger, Luke fit un bond désespéré vers l'arrière qui lui valu de glisser et d'atterrir sur les fesses. Son regard était rivé sur la vieille femme qui, folle de rage, tira une seconde fois, cette fois ci vers le plafond : il se redressa aussitôt, remerciant l'obscurité ambiante qu'il fustigeait quelques minutes auparavant.

-"Madame Amstrong !" finit-il par s'exclamer."Bon sang, qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Cessez cette folie ! »

Une troisième balle vint siffler à moins d'un centimètre de son oreille droite : comprenant que parlementer ne servirait à rien le lycéen, terrifié, s'enfuit à l'autre bout de la pièce, cherchant désespérément une issue qui -hélas pour lui- n'existait pas. Lucrecia, rouge comme un homard, s'élançant aussitôt à sa poursuite, renversant au passage toutes les chaises qui avaient eu l'audace de se trouver entre elle et sa cible. Coincé, le jeune homme se plaqua contre le mur, cherchant sans doute inconsciemment à y passer au travers comme savait si bien le faire Abigael : cette dernière, au moins aussi paniquée que lui, tournait autour de l'agresseur en cherchant vainement à l'arrêter.

Il fléchit les genoux, le regard rivé sur le canon de l'arme : éviter le reste des balles était la seule alternative qu'il lui restait, il le savait. Il prit une large inspiration, tentant de se visualiser ce qui l'attendait : voyant les mains de Lucrecia se contracter sur la crosse, il prit appui sur ses orteils, prêt à bondir sur le côté.

Ce fut à ce moment que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit en grand, révélant les silhouettes de Layton, Flora et Loïc : ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur élan une fois le fusil entré dans leur champ de vision. Ne s'attendant absolument pas à les voir, Luke eut un temps inattention, restant figé face à eux, les bras ballants. Cependant, et malheureusement pour lui, Lucrecia n'avait pour sa part pas été dérangée le moins du monde par cette arrivée impromptue ; saisissant la chance unique qui s'offrait à elle, la vieille femme pressa la détente et tira une quatrième balle.

Le reste se déroula presque comme dans un film passé au ralenti. Luke entendit parfaitement la détonation de l'arme qui sembla se répercuter sur les murs de la pièce : puis il sentit aussitôt une étrange brûlure au niveau de son flanc gauche. Déstabilisé, il s'adossa au mur tout en portant la main à sa blessure : quand il la retira, elle était trempée de sang. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour réaliser que le sang en question n'était autre que le sien.

Il entendit Flora hurler alors que ses jambes cédaient finalement sous son poids : la chute, étonnamment, lui sembla plus douloureuse que la balle en elle-même. Lucrecia s'approcha aussitôt de lui, le fusil toujours à la main : il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour sentir la morsure glaciale du canon de l'arme sur sa nuque. Trop choqué pour comprendre ce que ça signifiait, il n'eut pas le réflexe de se débattre...

- « Non ! » hurla aussitôt Abigael en tendant instinctivement la main.

Comme par miracle, le fusil sauta des bras de sa propriétaire pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, aux pieds de Loïc : ce dernier s'en empara aussitôt et en enleva les quelques balles qui n'avaient pas été tirées. Voyant que le danger était désormais écarté, Layton s'élança vers son apprenti, repoussant sans ménagement Lucrecia qui lui barrait la route : son cœur rata un battement quand il vit la tâche de sang qui teintait déjà la veste du jeune homme. Celui ci, commençant seulement à ressentir les brûlures causées par le projectile, gémit faiblement quand son mentor lui fit un point de compression pour enrayer hémorragie : ses sens étaient comme endormis, et ce fut à peine s'il entendit Loïc Amstrong ordonner à Flora d'alerter les secours. Seule la voix d'Abigael lui était parfaitement audible, quoiqu'un peu déformée par une sorte d'étrange écho :

_- « Luke ? Reste éveillé Luke, ne ferme pas les yeux ! » _

Bien qu'il se doutait que les conseil d'un fantôme pouvaient se révéler extrêmement précieux dans ce genre de cas, il avait les plus grandes difficultés à les suivre : ses paupières étaient en plombs. Et la douleur qui lui vrillait les chairs devenait si intense qu'il ne demandait qu'à dormir pour s'y soustraire. Layton sembla remarquer qu'il faiblissait car il se mit à lui tapoter la joue afin de l'empêcher de sombrer.

- « Pourquoi...? » demanda subitement Loïc à son épouse, agenouillée au sol. « Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris...? »

La vieille femme, pour toute réponse, se mit à rire comme une damnée : agitées de spasmes, ses mains étaient si crispées que ses ongles en étaient plantés dans ses paumes de mains et les faisaient saigner. Elle releva un visage terrifiant, ravagés de tics nerveux :

- « Il allait te faire du mal mon chéri » souffla t-elle d'un ton respirant la folie. « Je t'ai juste défendu, comme je t'ai défendu l'autre fois déjà... »

- « Ce garçon ne nous avait rien fait ! Si tu m'avais laissé faire, il serait parti sans rien révéler de ce qu'il savait ! »

- « Ah ah ! Bien entendu ! Comme l'aurait fait l'autre salope n'est ce pas ? Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait tout révélé ! »

- « C' était une gamine de 21 ans bon sang... elle n'aurait rien dit, il suffisait de lui faire peur... »

- « Tu as toujours été un lâche, Loïc ! Tu n'as jamais su mener à bien ce qui devait être mené : pourquoi me reproches-tu de t'avoir protégé ? »

La voix de Lucrecia s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots : elle semblait réellement ne pas comprendre les réprimandes de son époux. En y regardant de plus près, on pouvait même voir des larmes perler aux coins de ses yeux ridés.

- «La fille allait te faire du mal ! Tu étais trop gentil avec elle, elle risquait de s'en prendre encore une fois à toi ! Et le garçon... le garçon, il ne vaut pas mieux ! »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, laissant ses dernières paroles flotter dans les airs : les mots qu'elle assena par la suite coupa le souffle à l'ensemble des spectateurs de la salle concernés par l'affaire Gordon, Abigael la première bien qu'à proprement parler elle ne respirait pas.

- « Une seringue de morphine pour lui faire peur... c'était si naïf ! Si naïf... tu es si gentil mon Loïc, ça te jouera des tours, tu le sais ! C'est pour ça que je l'ai piqué une seconde fois... il ne faut pas faire les choses à moitié. Pourquoi risquer de la voir parler alors que tu avais les moyens de la faire taire durablement..? »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit aussitôt sur la scène, uniquement troublé par les gémissements étouffés de Luke. Tétanisée, Abigael se laissa glisser à terre, peinant à assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre : Lucrecia...? Une seconde seringue...? Loïc n'avait donc pas prévu de la tueur au départ ? Sa mort avait été... fortuite ? Elle hoqueta, réalisant à quel point la réalité des faits était plus tordue que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer : l'article n'était pas à l'origine de son assassinat, en tout cas pas aussi directement qu'elle ne l'avait cru ! Loïc n'avait eu pour seule ambition que de lui faire un peu peur pour mieux la faire taire : Lucrecia, elle, n'avait juste pas supporté de savoir que son mari s'était fait remonter les bretelles par une de ses étudiantes. En fait, elle ne connaissait sans doute même pas l'origine dudit remontage de bretelle !

Elle avait été tué pour rien ! Elle avait été tué par une folle qui avait cru voir en elle une menace pour l'équilibre de sa famille : Lucrecia n'avait même pas envisagé la carrière de son mari, elle n'avait pensé qu'à l'image qu'il renvoyait, celle d'un homme devant lequel on ne pouvait pas s'imposer. Elle n'avait pas protégé son époux : elle avait protégé la vision parfaite qu'elle avait de lui, cette vision d'un brillant professeur d'Université qu'il n'était, à l'évidence, pas.

-«Tout ça pour ça alors... » souffla soudainement une petite voix.

Abigael détourna aussitôt le visage pour se concentrer sur Luke : celui ci, de plus en plus blême, tentait d'ignorer la bile et le sang qui remontaient dans sa gorge à chaque mot prononcé.

-«Vous avez donc tué une jeune fille...dans le but de sauvegarder votre petit monde ? Votre...petite bulle ? »

Il toussa, maculant de quelques gouttes de sang la chemise de Layton : ce dernier, presque aussi blanc que lui, lui ordonna de se taire d'une voix douce mais d'un ton ferme. Il l'ignora cependant royalement :

- «Vous pensiez-vraiment... que ça pouvait marcher ? Vous pensiez juste vous voiler la face pour le reste de votre existence et... continuer de vivre avec le fantôme décharné qui vous... sert de mari ?»

Lucrecia se tut, ne sachant que répondre : elle sentit les mains de Loïc serrer davantage ses épaules, au point de lui faire mal.

-«Vous avez tué votre idéal de vie en même temps qu'Abigael Gordon... je vous plains sincèrement... vous qui n'avez rien vu durant tout ce temps... »

Il s'interrompit, dérangé par de nouveaux toussotements : la douleur au niveau de sa blessure devint soudain intolérable, au point que son corps se crispa d'un bloc. Laissant s'échapper un cri rauque emplit de douleur, il se raccrocha instinctivement à la manche du professeur qui, penché au-dessus de lui, ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser. Ses membres étaient de plus en plus lourds, insensibles : pourquoi n'en était-il cependant pas de même avec ce maudit flanc gauche qui lui brûlait comme l'enfer ?

- «Courage Luke » murmura Layton en lui passant une main paternelle dans les cheveux, faute de mieux. «Les Secours vont bientôt arriver, tiens bon encore quelques minutes... »

Il voulut répondre, mais la seule chose qui sortit de sa gorge fut une gerbe de sang sombre et malodorant : les yeux révulsés sous le coup de la douleur, il se tordit à nouveau sur lui-même, agité par de terribles spasmes qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à des convulsions. Dieu, qu'il avait mal ! Il n'aurait jamais pensé de sa vie qu'il était possible de souffrir autant ! Il avait beau lutter de toutes ses petites forces pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, une enclume semblait peser sur sa cage thoracique, l'empêchant de respirer. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du poignet de Layton :

-«Luke... je t'en prie, ne nous fais pas ça, pas maintenant... » siffla ce dernier en voyant le regard de son apprenti perdre de son éclat premier.

Une foule de pensées passèrent dans la tête du jeune homme : il repensa à sa rencontre avec son mentor, à St Mystère et à l'arrivée de Flora dans la famille, à toutes les fois où il avait fait quelque chose de mal et s'en était voulu de ne pas s'être excusé. Il aurait tant voulu, pourtant, leur dire qu'il était désolé ! Désolé d'avoir été un menteur, d'avoir été un mauvais apprenti...

Et, pire que tout, d'avoir été un mauvais fils. Il aurait tant voulu dire à Layton toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait envers lui, malgré l'ingratitude dont il faisait preuve.

Il n'avait plus la force de prononcer ces mots : il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit.

-«..Luke...? »

Il n'entendit pas l'appel implorant et déchirant du professeur : vaincu par l'épuisement et la douleur, il ferma doucement les yeux, sentant tout au fond de lui que c'était sans doute pour ne jamais plus les rouvrir. Sa prise sur le poignet de Layton se desserra lentement, jusqu'à ce que sa main retombe mollement sur le sol : une dernière larme, à peine visible, roula sur sa joue et vint mourir sur le col de sa chemise désormais écarlate.

Il cessa de respirer quelques secondes plus tard.

***** *** *****

_La douleur avait disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait saisi : apaisé, le jeune homme avait l'étrange sensation de flotter dans un liquide protecteur qui l'entourait d'une tiédeur envoûtante. Il rouvrit les yeux lentement, éblouit par une étrange lumière dorée qui brillait à quelques centimètres de lui : celle ci s'évanouit au bout de ce qui lui sembla être une bonne minute, lui révélant le visage ravagé par la tristesse du Professeur Layton. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme dans un tel était : des larmes coulaient en cascade sur son visage d'une pâleur absolu et déformé par la douleur, ce qui le vieillissait bien de dix ans. Cela l'intrigua énormément : pourquoi une telle réaction ? Certes, les dégâts ne devaient pas être jolis à voir, mais il se sentait étonnamment bien d'un coup, et ça devait se lire dans son regard, non ? Instinctivement, il leva la main pour saisir l'épaule de son mentor et le calmer..._

_ … sauf que cette dernière lui passa intégralement au travers. Il sursauta._

- «Qu'est ce que....? »

_ Il se redressa subitement : cette fois, ce fut l'ensemble de son corps qui passa au travers de Layton comme si ce dernier n'avait été que du vent. Il resta immobile quelques instants, interdit, puis baissa enfin le regard, craignant le pire._

_ Il y avait du sang partout, en des quantités effrayantes mais, surtout, gisait au milieu de ces flaques pourpres un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : son corps. Son corps blême, mutilé, sur lequel pleuraient Layton et Flora, revenue du salon. Il pouvait entendre cette dernière hurler en s'appuyant désespérément sur ses plaies pour endiguer l'hémorragie au prix de sa belle robe autrefois blanche. Il n'arrivait tout bonnement pas y croire : la scène était si irréelle !_

_ - _«Nom de merde... »_ laissa t-il s'échapper. _

- «Surprenant, je sais. »

_Il se tourna rapidement en direction de la voix : Abigael se tenait à ses côté et, sentant son trouble, lui avait posé la main sur l'épaule. Il frémit à ce contact si froid et étrange qui n'aurait jamais dû exister et préféra se retirer dans un coin de la pièce : elle le retint cependant par le bras._

- «Ne t'éloigne pas de ton corps ou tu risques de briser ton fil. »

-«Mon fil ? » _répéta t-il bêtement avoir de remarquer un anneau doré autour de son annulaire._

_ L'anneau en question ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une alliance : le fil qui y était noué se déroulait sur le sol en une cascade de lumière et était attaché à l'annulaire de son propre corps. Il semblait s'affiner de seconde en seconde de manière assez inquiétante : Abigael reprit son explication._

-«Tant que ce fil n'est pas rompu, ton âme reste capable de réintégrer ton corps. Si les secours parviennent à te réanimer, alors tu pourras réintégrer le monde des vivants sans trop d'ennuis. »

-«Je ne comprends pas... » _balbutia Luke, encore sous le choc._ «Je... mais je suis mort...? »

_Il tremblait de tous ses membres : Abigael ne pouvait cependant pas le blâmer sur ce point. Après tout, il lui avait fallu plus d'une semaine pour comprendre exactement ce qui lui arrivait : la mort était un état particulièrement étonnant il fallait dire. Les sens étaient comme décuplés, et si une âme n'avait aucune prise sur le monde réel, elle ne le ressentait pas moins intensément ce qui faisait qu'on avait tout sauf l'impression de ne plus en faire partie. _

-«Non ! Je... la balle m'a touchée mais... non ! » _reprit Luke, incrédule. _«Je suis vivant ! »

_Le jeune lycéen se jeta aussitôt sur Layton, comme pour le saisir par le col de la chemise : encore une fois, bien entendu, ses efforts furent vains. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas d'insister, hurlant comme un enfant qui ferait un caprice : ses sens, constamment agressés, ne l'aidaient pas à garder son calme. Abigael, sans autre forme de procès, l'attrapa par la peau du cou et l''éloigna prestement de son mentor : elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de reprendre ses appuis et lui assena la plus grand claque de sa vie (ou, en l'occurrence ici, de sa mort). Sonné, Luke faillit tomber lourdement au sol et s'immobilisa brusquement, la main posée sur sa joue douloureuse : Abigael, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, profitant aussitôt de l'accalmie :_

-«Du calme, Luke. On dirait un parfait imbécile, et ça ne te ressemble pas. »

_Il resta silencieux, totalement estomaqué : elle lui prit le visage entre les mains pour l'obliger à soutenir son regard. _

-«Tu es mort, c'est un fait. Cependant, ce n'est pas une fatalité, d'accord ? Tu m'as compris ? Maintenant, tu te calmes.»

_Le ton de la jeune fille était doux, mais ferme : elle détachait chaque syllabe très distinctement, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de les enregistrer. Luke acquiesça mollement au bout de quelques secondes. Au même moment, les portes de la salle s'ouvraient, laissant apparaître l'équipe de secours que Flora avait appelé quelques minutes auparavant : ils s'affairèrent aussitôt auprès du corps de l'adolescent, lui posant sur le torse toutes sortes d'électrodes tout en examinant et ses plaies et ses bras afin de lui préparer une voie pour perfusion. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Abigael :_

-«Très bien. Maintenant, tu vas retourner dans ton corps, d'accord ? Et tu vas retourner parmi les tiens, là où est ta place. »

-«Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? » demanda Luke avec angoisse. «Et si... si je me réveillais mais que le Professeur se mettait à me détester ? Je veux dire je... s'il est là c'est qu'il sait que je lui ai menti... que... que je vois des choses que je ne devrais pas voir. Et s'il me prenait pour un fou ? Et si Flora... je ne pourrais pas... pas si elle... »

-«J'en ai assez entendu »_ l'interrompit Abigael. «_Tu as bien regardé ton mentor dis-moi ?! Regarde le bien : est-ce qu'il a l'air de te détester ?! »

_Elle pointa le doigt vers la chaise où s'était écroulé le professeur : le pauvre homme, blanc comme un linge et secoué de sanglots mal contenus, tentait sans succès de garder bonne figure afin ne pas angoisser davantage Flora qui, pour sa part, continuait à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il marmonnait quelque chose entre ses lèvres mais c'était hélas incompréhensible : en tout cas, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. _

-«Si ça ce n'est pas un homme qui t'aime, Luke, alors je ne m'y connais pas. Arrête d'hésiter : tu dois vivre. Tu peux faire tellement de chose, aider tellement de monde : pense aux cas sociaux comme moi ! Qui d'autre que toi peux les secourir ? »

_Abigael s'approcha de lui doucement et le prit par les épaules avec une force qui l'étonna : il se raidit._

_ -«_Considère ce que je vais faire comme un cadeau de remerciement. Cette fois ci c'est à moi de te sortir de la panade. »

_ Il déglutit en voyant le visage de la jeune fille s'approcher de lui : il s'imagina aussitôt tout un panel de scénarii tous plus tordus les uns que les autres, sans cependant s'attendre le moins du monde à ce qui arriva : Abigael, en effet, ne fit que le pousser ! Cependant, elle le poussa suffisamment pour le déstabiliser puis lui faire perdre l'équilibre._

_ Il chuta directement sur son corps et se sentit subitement aspiré : c'était une impression extrêmement étrange, quoique pas désagréable en soi._

_ -«On recommence ! » s'écria soudainement un secouriste agenouillé à ses côtés tout en appliquant sur son torse un défibrillateur automatique. _

_ La décharge lui fit l'effet d'une bombe : ce n'était pas physique, certes, mais terriblement fort. Il se sentit étrangement partir, emporté par une vague de chaleur presque maternelle : la dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le néant, fut le sourire -triste cette fois- d'Abigael accompagné d'un petit geste de la main._

_ Il y eut un grand blanc dans la salle : le secouriste retint son souffle._

_ -«... Je crois qu'on vient de le récupérer» souffla t-il soudainement, en sentant un léger pouls battre au niveau de la carotide._

_*** ***_

Une odeur d'alcool flottait dans l'air.

L'endroit était calme : en tendant bien l'oreille, on pouvait entendre de petits oiseaux gazouiller depuis le dehors. Il faisait sans doute particulièrement beau, mais Luke se sentait trop fatigué pour ouvrir les yeux afin de vérifier : son corps était tellement engourdi et douloureux qu'il en avait de toute façon trop peur d'essayer de lever les paupières.

Pourquoi était-il dans cet état, au juste ? Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Où était-il, de plus ?

Ses pensées se firent plus précises et organisées alors qu'il commençait à comprendre qu'il était allongé dans dans un lit d'hôpital : en se concentrant un peu plus, il pouvait entendre les bips des machines de réanimation et la rumeur des infirmières. Il pouvait également sentir au bout de son doigt un saturomètre et une canule à oxygène dans son nez.

Il laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement malgré lui et sentit aussitôt une main se poser sur la sienne et une seconde passer dans ses cheveux.

-«Luke...? Tu m'entends...? »

La voix l'incita à ouvrir enfin les yeux : il lui fallut une longue minute pour s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante mais, bientôt, se dessina le visage de Layton. Ce dernier devait le veiller depuis bien longtemps car de larges valises se dessinaient sous ses yeux fatigués : une barbe de trois jours poivre et sel plus qu'inhabituelle s'étalait également le long de sa mâchoire et donnait à l'homme une allure négligée assez étonnante. Amusé, Luke esquissa un très vague sourire en retour :

-«Tu as dormi pendant quatre jours» murmura le Professeur. «Je vais appeler le docteur, d'accord ? N'essaye pas de parler. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte : il se figea cependant en voyant couler des larmes sur le visage de son apprenti. Il revint aussitôt vers le lit, alarmé :

-«Luke ? Tu as mal ? »

Le jeune homme hocha positivement de la tête : oui, il avait mal, c'était peu de le dire. Cependant, ce n'était pas cela qui le faisait pleurer et qui rendaient plus audibles ses sanglots : c'était la chaleur de la main de son mentor sur la sienne, la douceur de sa voix, et toutes ces choses qu'il aurait pensé ne plus jamais vivre à nouveau.

Il pleurait parce qu'il était vivant, c'est tout. Et c'était merveilleux.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Les Adieux

**Chapitre 8 : Les Adieux ne sont que de longs aux revoirs.**

Layton l'avait veillé sans relâche durant toute la semaine.

L'état de l'adolescent était en effet resté incertain durant plusieurs jours : malgré les doses massives de médicaments qu'on lui injectait, sa fièvre avait été suffisamment inquiétante pour que les médecins conseillent au bon professeur de ne pas trop s'éloigner de l'hôpital, au cas où sa santé se dégraderait brusquement. Il était, de fait, resté aux côtés de son apprenti, passant le plus clair de sa journée à proposer à ce dernier quelques puzzles faciles à résoudre en guise de rééducation intellectuelle.

Flora était également très présente : Layton l'obligeait à aller en cours mais une fois ces derniers terminés, elle passait le plus clair de son temps avec Luke à le materner et à le border comme s'il avait été un enfant de trois ou quatre ans. Cela ne lui déplaisait cependant aucunement, bien au contraire : il ne l'avouerait jamais bien entendu mais il adorait ces moments où Flora n'appartenait qu'à lui et lui seul. Certes, c'était se montrer un peu égoïste et possessif mais bon, c'était bien le seul point positif concernant ce qui lui était arrivé qu'il avait trouvé.

Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, des points positifs il y en avait d'autre : sa relation avec le professeur, par exemple, c'était considérablement améliorée. Jugeant sans doute que le moment n'était pas des plus opportuns Layton, contrairement à ce qu'il avait craint, n'avait jamais évoqué ni leur dispute ni ce qu'il avait pu lire dans son carnet de notes. Le mot d'ordre était purement et simplement à la politique de l'autruche, chose que le jeune homme -trop heureux d'éviter de nouveaux problèmes- approuvait amplement.

En fait, la seule allusion qui avait été faite à l'affaire Gordon était venue de Flora, alors qu'elle lisait un article de journal : elle avait expliqué que les époux Amstrong avaient été arrêtés, et qu'ils avaient avoué leur rôle dans le meurtre de la jeune fille :

-«En fait, Loïc Amstrong voulait effectivement seulement l'effrayer » avait-elle expliqué, les yeux rivés sur son journal. «Il a avoué l'avoir attendu avec du chloroforme puis l'avoir emmené dans une des caves de l'université. Là, il lui a injecté de la morphine après lui avoir fait peur : il pensait qu'à son réveil elle serait tellement terrorisée qu'elle n'oserait plus le dénoncer au doyen comme elle voulait le faire initialement. Le problème c'est qu'il avait parlé de ce qu'il allait faire à sa femme : cette dernière l'avait suivi, et apparemment elle aurait profité qu'il ait le dos tourné pour injecter à la pauvre fille une seconde ampoule de morphine. Loïc n'étant pas parvenu à la réanimer, Lucrecia a alors décidé d'abandonner le corps dans les toilettes et aurait dit à son époux de faire mine de le retrouver le lendemain. »

Luke avait trouvé les explications très convaincantes : le corps portait des signes de brûlures, ce qui prouvait qu'il avait été traîné au sol. C'était un point qui l'avait toujours chiffonné : après tout, Loïc Amstrong à l'époque des faits était un homme d'une corpulence suffisante pour porter le corps, ce qui aurait été moins fatiguant à faire. Lucrecia, par contre, n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'adopter cette technique, faute de muscles assez développés : les derniers liens logiques se nouaient entre eux, permettant ainsi de clore définitivement une affaire qui trainait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Une question, seule, subsistait : qu'allait devenir Abigael ?

*** ***

Cette question, Abigael se la posait également : qu'allait-il advenir d'elle ? Assise à côté de sa pierre tombale depuis près d'une semaine, la jeune fille commençait à désespérer sur son cas. La porte vers l'Haut-Delà ne semblait décidément pas vouloir s'ouvrir à elle, malgré tous les efforts que Luke avait déployé. Peut-être était-ce son destin ? Peut-être avait-elle eu tort de vouloir se battre alors que tout était sans doute décidé d'avance ?

C'est qu'elle avait failli tuer son camarade, tout de même.

_-«Mhhh...ainsi va la vie comme dit l'adage. Enfin la vie, c'est beaucoup dire... »_

Elle soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant ainsi dans l'herbe grasse du cimetière : le ciel était clair, dépourvu de tous nuages. Un petit sourire triste se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle pensait à l'ironie de la chose : les gens se représentaient souvent la mort comme quelque chose d'assimilable aux ténèbres absolus. Pourtant, elle ne connaissait rien de plus éblouissant : c'était beau, dans un sens. Mais c'était également d'une infinie tristesse dans un autre : voir la lumière mais ne pas pouvoir l'atteindre était quelque chose d'assez douloureux, il fallait l'avouer.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par des bruits de pas : ils étaient étonnamment proches d'elle, ce qui était inhabituel compte tenu du fait que personne ne venait jamais visiter sa tombe. Elle se redressa aussitôt, et ouvrit la bouche tellement grand en voyant son visiteur qu'elle s'en serait décroché la mâchoire si seulement elle avait été encore en vie.

La femme qui se tenait devant elle ne lui était en effet pas inconnue : petite et légèrement voutée, cette dernière avait la moitié du visage caché derrière de longs cheveux gris -autrefois noirs- qui pendaient le long de son crâne telles les branches d'un saule pleureur autour de son tronc. Ses mains gantées de noir étaient serrées sur un petit bouquet de primevères et tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle s'agenouillait devant la tombe : elle remua légèrement les lèvres mais, dans un premier temps, l'émotion l'empêcha de parler correctement. Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour reprendre sa contenance :

-«Ça faisait longtemps» murmura t-elle à la tombe avec un fort accent écossais.

Abigael eut un véritable coup au cœur en entendant ces mots : elle n'avait plus entendu ce formidable accent depuis seize ans, et dieu savait combien ça lui avait manqué. Sans doute en aurait-elle pleuré si elle avait été capable d'une telle chose.

-«Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te voir avant» reprit la vieille femme tout en étouffant un sanglot. «Tu as dû te sentir tellement seule... »

_Oui ça oui_ pensa t-elle avec amertume. Paradoxalement, la solitude avait été sa seule compagne durant bien trop d'années : combien de temps avait-elle attendu ici, dans ce cimetière, les visites d'un être cher ? Et voici qu'enfin au bout de seize ans, Victoria Gordon, sa mère, se présentait à elle ! Dans un triste état, certes, mais elle était enfin là : elle ne s'était même pas déplacée pour son enterrement tout de même ! En fait, la jeune fille en était même venue à se dire qu'elle ne viendrait jamais se recueillir sur sa tombe...

D'où cette question qui lui trottait dans la tête, même si elle pouvait sembler décalée au vue de la situation : qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là ?

-«J'ai appris dans le journal ce qui était réellement arrivé » reprit la vieille femme doucement. «Je me suis sentie si stupide... »

Ah oui, les journaux, elle les avait déjà oublié : il est vrai qu'à présent son affaire avait été résolue et son meurtre mis au goût du jour. Voilà qui répondait au moins à sa question.

-«Je dois vraiment être folle de parler toute seule... »

Victoria laissa s'échapper un petit rire triste et s'installa un peu plus confortablement devant la tombe, caressant cette dernière de la main avec affection, comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un être vivant. Abigael ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... brisée : elle avait gardé de sa mère l'image d'une femme forte, courageuse et dynamique, très peu portée sur le sentimentalisme. A l'évidence, seize une bonne décennie avait suffit à la changer du tout au tout …

-«J'ai passé ces dernières années à me demander ce qui avait pu te passer par la tête : étais-tu si malheureuse que cela à Londres ? Avais-je été suffisamment présente pour toi ? Mille fois j'ai imaginé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais eu plus de discernement... si j'avais réussi à mieux te protéger. Si tu savais combien je m'en suis voulue... comment aurais-je pu me rendre sur ta tombe après ça...? Et voilà qu'on m'annonce que tu ne t'es jamais suicidée. Que tu as été...tuée.»

Elle se tut quelques secondes puis reprit, d'une voix tremblante :

-«Je me suis presque sentie soulagée, tu sais ? C'est stupide, n'est ce pas...? C'est stupide, pathétique, mais surtout égoïste, je m'en rends compte. Mais je n'ai pas su... je n'ai pas réussi à venir ici avant aujourd'hui : je me disais que tu devais me détester... avec raison en plus. Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse mais...maintenant que je sais que...enfin ce n'est plus pareil... »

_-«Oh, ça suffit, maman»_ lança soudainement Abigael, bien que sachant qu'on ne l'entendrait pas.

La fantôme profita d'une accalmie dans le flot de paroles de sa mère pour s'approcher de cette dernière et s'asseoir juste derrière son dos : elle passa doucement ses bras fantomatiques autour de ses épaules et se pencha à son oreille. Elle savait bien que ça ne servirait à rien, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle la poussait à répondre aux suppliques désespérées qu'on lui lançait : elle poursuivit.

_-«Arrête donc de te faire autant de mal, arrête donc de t'inquiéter : c'est vrai que je t'aurais attendu un sacré moment, mais tu es là maintenant, non ? Et c'est ça qui compte. »_

Elle s'arrêta quelques instants : il lui semblait que sa mère s'était mise à trembler davantage. La coïncidence était, sinon amusante, plutôt troublante :

_-«J'ai adoré ma vie, maman, sincèrement : elle a été un peu courte, certes, mais je n'aurais pu mieux la vivre. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très démonstratif -c'est un trait de caractère que nous avons d'ailleurs en commun- mais les souvenirs que je garde de toi et papa sont merveilleux, je t'assure. Je ne te déteste pas : j'ai passé trop de temps à haïr le monde entier, je suis fatiguée d'être perpétuellement en colère. Ne t'en fais plus pour moi... ça ira à présent. Ça n'a pas été sans mal mais.... je crois que j'ai passé le cap. »_

Elle se détacha lentement de sa mère, laissant un maigre sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres : c'était ça le plus cruel dans la mort, finalement. Elle avait beau parler, hurler, personne n'était en mesure d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire, à l'exception de Luke bien évidemment.

_-«Je suis au moins aussi égoïste que toi, tu sais ? Et je dois moi aussi être folle pour parler dans le vide. A croire que c'est là encore un trait de notre famille ? »_

Elle n'était pas naïve : elle savait bien que sa mère ne pourrait jamais surmonter sa mort, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'une mère ne devrait jamais voir ses enfants partir avant elle. Mais elle aurait tant voulu, cependant, lui dire qu'elle était enfin en paix...

_-«Merci d'être enfin venue pour moi, maman. Je sais combien ça te coûte... mais tu n'as pas idée du bien que ça me fait...même si tu auras mis le temps.»_ murmura t-elle enfin tout en effleurant le visage maternel du dos de sa main.

Les mots ne parvinrent pas aux oreilles de Victoria Gordon : celle-ci, cependant, sentit bel et bien un étrange souffle qui vint essuyer les quelques larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues creusées par le temps. Elle resta un temps immobile, intriguée par le phénomène, avant de se dire qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un effet de son imagination.

Cela, néanmoins, ne l'empêcha pas de ressentir au fond de sa poitrine une réconfortante chaleur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti depuis au moins seize ans.

*** ***

Un ciel radieux s'étalait au dessus de Londres depuis plusieurs jours.

Luke, après une longue discussion enflammée avec son médecin attitré, était enfin parvenu à obtenir l'autorisation de sortir au moins quelques minutes de l'hôpital : il fallait dire que ça faisait presque dix jours qu'il était allongé dans son lit et qu'il commençait franchement à en devenir fou. Ses quelques promenades, jusqu'alors, se résumaient à de mornes séances de rééducation en compagnie d'une kinésithérapeute peu commode qui l'emmenait rarement au delà de l'étage où était située sa chambre. A présent, il pouvait au moins aller jusqu'au parc qui bordait les alentours du bâtiment, pour peu qu'on l'y accompagne et qu'il ne se laive pas de sa chaise roulante, histoire de ne pas risquer de craquer ses points.

Flora s'était de suite proposée pour tenir le rôle d'accompagnatrice, chose que Luke s'était empressé d'approuver : Layton était resté un moment silencieux devant l'insistance des deux adolescents puis, après un étrange sourire, avait délégué sa place aux profits de la jeune fille avant de retourner à l'Université où il commençait tout juste à rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué. Luke, intrigué, avait finalement préféré ne pas chercher à comprendre ce que signifiait le sourire en question et s'était préparé pour son retour dans le monde « normal ».

Et dieu, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait manqué !

-«Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir attendre encore quelques jours ? » lui demanda Flora alors qu'ils étaient à deux pas de la porte. «Tu n'es pas encore remis... »

-«Arrête donc de t'inquiéter, tout va pour le mieux ! » répliqua Luke, sautillant presque sur sa chaise tant il était impatient. «Je te promets de t'alerter si ça va mal, d'accord ? »

Flora soupira bruyamment, comprenant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à raisonner la tête de mule qui était à ses côtés, puis poussa le fauteuil roulant vers l'entrée du petit parc : elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Luke regarder de tous les côtés comme un enfant découvrant un nouvel endroit, et se retint carrément de rire en entendant ce dernier lâcher un sifflement admiratif devant les parterres fleuris qui décoraient l'endroit. Ils finirent par s'asseoir au bout de quelques minutes, trouvant un joli petit banc située sous un chêne vigoureux : un calme absolu planait au-dessus d'eux, à peine troublé par le bruit du vent dans les feuilles d'arbre.

-«C'est vraiment beau ici » murmura Luke, un large sourire fendant son visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

-«C'est vrai. » approuva Flora. «C'est même très beau.»

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, appréciant le paysage à sa juste valeur : le vent frais faisait agréablement clapoter l'eau du petit bassin d'agrément qui se trouvait face à eux et s'insinuait doucement au creux de leurs vêtements. Luke, peu couvert, fut le premier à éternuer sous le regard réprobateur de Flora : cette dernière leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel, semblant invoquer Dame Patience.

-«Je suppose que tu n'as pas pris avec toi le gilet que je t'avais pourtant soigneusement préparé...?»

-«Oops... »

-«Oui, question stupide...j'aurais dû m'en douter... »

Elle se leva aussitôt, souplement, et alla chercher le gilet en question, trop effrayée à l'idée que Luke puisse attraper quelque chose en plus de ses blessures pour oser le disputer davantage : ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de manière attendrie en voyant la façon dont sa nounou improvisée s'inquiétait pour la moindre petite chose relative à son confort. Puis, après l'avoir perdu de son champ de vision, il se positionna confortablement dans sa chaise et ferma les yeux, attendant son retour tranquillement...

Peine perdue.

_-«Je croyais que les gentlemen devaient se montrer courtois avec les femmes ?»_

Il fut si surpris d'entendre la voix aiguë d'Abigael retentir à deux centimètres de son oreille qu'il faillit en tomber de sa chaise. La main posée sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il s'apprêta à faire passer un sale quart d'heure au fantôme qui l'avait si lâchement surpris quand quelque chose le coupa net dans son élan : l'étonnement le plus complet.

Abigael se tenait derrière lui, penchée sur le dossier du banc : elle était cependant... différente de d'habitude. Ses cheveux noirs habituellement noués en une queue de cheval étaient libres au vent et flottaient légèrement, comme s'ils avaient été doués d'une vie propre : elle ne portait pas ses lunettes, qui étaient accrochées à la poche de sa veste, et avait une tenue légèrement différente de celle dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de la voir. En effet, si elle avait gardé sa veste et sa chemise, elle portait à présent à la place de sa jupe un long pantalon noir qui retombait parfaitement sur de petites bottines blanches.

Le voyant désespérément muet, Abigael reprit :

_-«Sympathique non ? C'est moins déprimant que ce que je portais le jour de ma mort..»_

-«Mais comment...? Je veux dire, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et pourquoi... enfin... je n'ai jamais vu un fantôme changer d'apparence à ce point !» finit par balbutier le lycéen, toujours abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait.

_-«Aucune idée. Ça m'est arrivé d'un coup !»_

Quittant l'arrière du banc, elle vint s'installer face à lui, assise en tailleur juste devant son fauteuil : il remarqua que son regard était plus lumineux qu'avant, tout comme le beau sourire qu'elle portait sur son visage. Elle semblait, de fait, beaucoup plus humaine... ou beaucoup plus vivante, il n'aurait su dire.

_-«Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rendu visite plus tôt. J'ai pensé que la compagnie d'un esprit errant n'était peut-être pas nécessaire durant une convalescence.»_

-«Merci... c'est vrai que ç'aurait été difficile pour moi de te parler, vu que le Professeur et Flora sont restés à mes côtés en quasi permanence...»

_-«J'ai vu ça. J'ai quand même suivi l'ambulance qui t'a emmené ici vois tu ! En tous cas... je suis contente de te voir en bonne santé. Non pas que ta compagnie en tant que fantôme m'aurait dérangé, bien entendu...»_

-«C'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie : si tu ne m'avais pas poussé, les choses se seraient peut-être passées autrement...»

_-«On va dire qu'on est quitte ? Après tout, tu t'es fait tiré dessus en enquêtant sur mon affaire...»_

-«En effet dis comme ça...»

Un petit rire les secoua tous deux : l'aventure avait été effrayante, c'était peu de le dire ! Mais l'enquête était enfin bouclée et la vérité dévoilée au monde entier : ça n'avait pas été simple, mais ils y étaient enfin parvenus.

_-«Je la vois.»_ finit par lâcher brusquement Abigaël.

Luke haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait : son sourire s'élargit.

-«Tu veux parler de... l'entrée vers l'Autre Monde ou quelque chose du genre ?» demanda t-il néanmoins, pour être bien certain de ne pas se tromper.

_-«Je suppose qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça. En fait, c'est une grande orbe de lumière blanche qui flotte à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol et qui doit faire un bon mètre de circonférence. C'est assez...particulier à décrire.»_

_-«_Quand as-tu commencé à la voir ?»

_-«Il y a deux ou trois jours à peine. Elle ne m'est pas apparue après le dénouement de l'affaire, étrangement : quelque chose me retenait ici, et je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Puis ma mère est venue me rendre visite sur ma tombe. Ses mots m'ont comme soulagé d'un poids... grâce à eux, j'ai réussi à comprendre que je devais arrêter de regretter et d'être en colère. A peine avais-je fais cette constatation que cette lumière m'apparaissait, éblouissante. D'ailleurs c'est également à cet instant précis que j'ai changé d'apparence !»_

-«C'est formidable !» s'exclama le lycée. «Mais pourquoi es-tu encore là si cette lumière est apparue il y a deux-trois jours ?»

_-«Tu me croyais impolie au point de me sauver sans même te dire au revoir ?»_

Il se tut aussitôt : il n'avait, à vrai dire, jamais pensé à «l'après» affaire Gordon. Son visage devait être particulièrement ridicule à regarder, car Abigael ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, si bien qu'il s'en sentit aussitôt rougir de honte.

_-«Et oui mon grand, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... enfin, si on peut qualifier cette aventure de bonne chose.»_

-«S'en était une. Elle s'est terminée assez bizarrement, mais s'en était une.»

Abigael haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant à quel point Luke avait l'air sérieux en prononçant ces derniers mots : son regard s'était fait plus déterminé, son sourire plus sérieux. Intriguée, elle l'incita à poursuivre d'un petit geste de la main, ce qu'il fit aussitôt :

-«C'est vrai qu'on en aura bavé : je veux dire, l'enquête n'a franchement pas été de tout repos et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à me faire tirer dessus. Cependant, ça m'aura appris à ne plus... disons... nier qui je suis vraiment. Je suis peut-être davantage, finalement, qu'un petit apprenti sans envergure. Voir les fantômes ce n'est pas grand chose, ça ne changera pas le monde... mais il n'y a que moi qui puisse le faire. Enfin, que moi dans les environs j'entends, mon cas ne doit quand même pas être isolé.»

_-«Heureuse de t'entendre dire ça, même si tu minimises grandement la portée de ton action.»_

La jeune fille se releva et pencha ses mains vers les siennes : il ne les sentit pas, certes, cependant il y eu, l'espace d'un instant, comme un courant d'air chaud qui caressa ses doigts et ses paumes. Elle reprit, tout sourire :

_-«Tu ne changeras peut-être pas le monde, mais tu as changé ma «vie», Luke. Sans toi, je serais encore à errer dans les couloirs de Gressenheller ou à me lamenter dans les toilettes du second étage. Non seulement tu as résolu mon affaire, mais en plus tu m'as aidé à comprendre qu'il fallait que j'arrête de pleurer sur mon injuste mort pour plutôt aller de l'avant : je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour réussir à exprimer toute la reconnaissance que je te dois.»_

-«Voyons... n'en jette plus, tu me gênes.» rougit l'adolescent tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

_-«Tu es trop modeste, comme toujours. Tu n'es pas habitué à être le héros de l'histoire, n'est ce pas ?» _

_Aïe, touché, _pensa le jeune garçon. Ses pensées s'inscrivirent si clairement sur son visage que son interlocutrice ne put s'empêcher de sourire d'un air presque attendri qui ne lui était guère habituel :

_-«Il faudra t'habituer à ce nouveau rôle : tu ne vas pas rester l'ombre du Professeur Layton toute ta vie. Toi aussi tu peux faire de grandes choses, tu l'as toi-même prouvé. Et si, un jour, les choses deviennent un peu trop compliquées à gérer tout seul, alors tu n'auras qu'à te confier à une personne de confiance...»_

Elle ne précisa davantage sa pensée mais son regard pétillant de malice traduisait bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait : Luke devint écarlate en comprenant que ce qu'il ressentait pour Flora n'était un secret pour personne, pas même pour un fantôme, et se ratatina aussitôt sur sa chaise. Abigael allait lui lancer une seconde petite pique quand elle se raidit soudainement, comme intriguée par quelque chose, avant de se détendre très progressivement :

_-«Oh... je suis désolée Luke mais je crois que nous allons devoir en rester là. C'est qu'ils semblent s'impatienter tout de même... »_

-«Ils ?» répéta t-il bêtement.

-«_Ah c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas les voir toi. Je parle des gens qui se trouvent dans la lumière... sans doute le comité d'accueil. Ils menacent de me laisser ici si je ne les rejoins pas dans les deux minutes qui viennent, je crois que mieux vaut ne pas les contrarier. C'est un peu dommage, j'aurais bien aimé parler encore un peu plus avec toi, mais on ne fait pas attendre les agents de Dieu, si c'est bien ce qu'ils sont. Je préfère ne pas risquer !»_

La jeune femme lui lâcha les mains, doucement, puis recula de quelques pas : elle semblait comme auréolée de lumière et, l'espace d'un instant, Luke la trouva véritablement très belle. Ses yeux verts brillaient plus que jamais, comme si elle se retenait de pleurer, et elle devait maintenir ses longs cheveux sur les côtés pour ne pas les avoir dans la figure, tant ils étaient ballotés par un vent qu'il ne pouvait, en qualité de vivant, pas sentir.

_-«Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Luke Triton !» _s'exclama t-elle alors que son corps ectoplasmique disparaissait doucement, se transformant en une espèce de poussière dorée qui flottait dans les airs. _«Ne meurs surtout pas avant d'être devenu un bon gros grabataire : je ne veux pas te revoir avant au moins cinquante ou soixante ans, c'est bien compris ?!»_

-«Message reçu cinq sur cinq, mademoiselle Gordon !» répliqua le concerné en agitant doucement la main. «Et moi non plus je ne t'oublierai pas. Prends soin de toi !»

_-«Oui chef ! A la revoyure, et continue de sauver des gens, surtout ! Je serai de l'autre côté pour les accueillir, je te le promets ! »_

Et, sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut totalement, ne laissant derrière elle qu'une vague traînée de poussière incandescente vite balayée par le vent. Luke sentit son cœur se serrer étrangement alors qu'il pensait aux aventures qu'ils avaient eu ensemble, et il fut si perdu dans ses pensées en se les remémorant qu'il n'entendit même pas arriver Flora, chargée de pulls et gilets en tous genre.

-«Voilà ! J'ai pris d'autres hauts chauds avec, au cas ou... Luke ?» s'interrompit-elle, soudain inquiète. «Pourquoi tu pleures ?»

Il porta les mains à ses joues, surpris : les larmes roulaient toutes seules sur son visage, incontrôlables. Le départ d'Abigael, pourtant, n'avait pas été bien triste...

Mais il n'y pouvait rien, la déchirure était bien là : il venait de tourner une importante page de son existence, et cela était forcément bouleversant, même s'il aurait préféré ne pas l'admettre.

Il avait perdu une amie, aussi. Et cela comptait, même s'il savait qu'un jour où l'autre ils se reverraient fatalement. Cela comptait...


	10. Epilogue

*******

**Et ça y est, c'est enfin la fin de cette fanfiction qui aura compté quand même au total 60 pages Open Office ! J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire !**

**Je tiens quand même à remercier certaines personnes avant de vous laisser seuls avec ce dernier chapitre :**

**-Matsuyama, Emilieblack1293, Azilia07, Kuroneko11, Kit et Marie-Yorda (d'ailleurs Marie, j'ai 21 ans, et non 15-16 ans) pour leurs très sympathiques reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas toujours répondu, veuillez d'ailleurs m'en excuser !**

**-Les Lecteurs qui sont venus du Forum non-Officiel du Prof' Layton (Sakon, Alice, Gigira, Mama, Andrew et tant d'autres qui se reconnaîtront :) ) pour leurs commentaires également très sympathiques et leurs bonnes idées ! D'ailleurs Alice je te remercie tout particulièrement pour le dessin de la "fratrie Triton" qui m'a aidé pour l'élaboration de ce chapitre !**

**-Et le studio Level 5 forcément à qui appartiennent les personnages de Layton, Luke, Flora et Chemley !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

*******

**Épilogue**

Il faisait extrêmement froid dans le cimetière de Highgate : l'automne, en cette année 1970, avait été particulièrement rude et une couche de neige épaisse de dix bons centimètres recouvrait déjà et les tombes et le sol du cimetière, empêchant les visiteurs de se mouvoir correctement. Les visiteurs en question, heureusement, n'étaient pas vraiment légion : seules deux personnes avaient osé se déplacer malgré le vent glacial qui sifflait en permanence, et elles commençaient à le regretter amèrement. Après une montée longue de plusieurs centaines de mètres, elles finirent par s'arrêter devant une petite tombe perdue derrière d'immenses arbres déplumés, tombe qui semblait dater, à vue de nez, du début du XVIIIème siècle : quelqu'un les attendait devant, tapant du pied sur le sol avec impatience. Ses vêtements étaient au moins aussi vieux que la pierre tombale et trahissaient son âge vénérable de 254 ans, tout de même...

_-« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt ! _» pesta l'esprit en regardant sa montre. _«Je commençais à croire que vous étiez morts vous aussi !»_

-«Ah ah, très drôle professeur Herzenhöwer » répondit aussitôt une voix masculine grave et profonde. «Ça fait plus de deux siècles que vous poirotez, vous n'allez pas vous rendre malade pour quelques minutes de retard ?»

_-«J'aurais du mal de toute façon. Mais tiens donc, je vois que vous avez amené quelqu'un avec vous ?» _

L'homme acquiesça et fit un pas sur le côté pour révéler la silhouette menue d'une jeune fille : cette dernière, emmitouflée dans une énorme doudoune bleue, tremblait légèrement, autant à cause de ce qu'elle voyait qu'à cause du vent qui la transperçait. Le fantôme, comprenant qu'il l'intimidait un peu, s'adoucit légèrement et s'inclina poliment :

_-«Excusez-moi de m'être montré si rude, mademoiselle _» dit-il tout en se redressant. _«C'est votre première fois, n'est ce pas ? Vous avez quel âge ?»_

-«Onze... onze ans» balbutia t-elle tout en se cachant derrière le dos de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

_-«Onze ans... on peut dire que vous commencez tôt. Heureusement, vous êtes accompagnée d'un excellent professeur.»_

-«Vous allez me faire rougir» répondit le concerné tout en tapotant par réflexe la visière de sa casquette.

_-«Comme si vous aviez encore l'âge d'être intimidé par des compliments, Luke.»_

Luke Triton haussa doucement les épaules tout en hochant la tête d'un air entendu : ses trente cinq ans ne signifiaient en réalité pas grand chose si on résonnait sur le plan purement psychologique. Ne voulant cependant pas s'engager dans une conversation compliquée avec le vieillard, il préféra ne rien répondre et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait pour lui prendre la main avec délicatesse et l'inviter à s'avancer : celle ci, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se décida enfin à lui faire confiance et vint se poster à ses côtés, serrant de toutes ses petites forces la main qu'il lui avait tendu. Il reprit :

-«Je vous présente ma fille cadette, Lémy : ça ne fait que quelques jours qu'elle est capable de voir les esprits, alors essayez de ne pas être trop effrayant, je vous en prie.»

_-«Comme si j'avais l'habitude d'être effrayant ! Mais bien sûr, je comprends. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Lémy, je m'appelle Archibald Théodose Herzenhöwer, Professeur d'Archéologie à l'Université Gressenheller de mon vivant. Comme vous pouvez le constater je suis mort il y a disons... un certain temps.»_

Lémy ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête : la pauvre enfant était dépassée par les évènements, il fallait bien le dire. Tout avait commencé au début de la semaine alors qu'elle se rendait à l'école avec sa sœur ainée, Violette, âgée de treize ans : à peine avaient-elles quitté la demeure familiale qu'était apparue devant elles une femme d'une trentaine d'années, habillée à l'ancienne : son visage et sa poitrine étaient couverts du sang qui s'écoulait depuis une profonde blessure qu'elle avait au front. Lémy avait aussitôt hurlé devant cette terrifiante vision, sous le regard effaré de Violette : quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand cette dernière lui expliqua qu'elle ne voyait absolument rien ! Terrorisée, elle était rentrée chez elle à toute vitesse et s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, cachée sous les draps de son lit en espérant que ces derniers soient assez épais pour la protéger de ce qu'elle avait vu.

Son père était alors venu la voir, et l'avait écouté : calmement, il lui avait expliqué que ce qu'elle voyait était parfaitement «réel» et qu'elle avait probablement hérité ce pouvoir de lui. Il lui avait raconté sa propre expérience, son «éveil» à 13 ans, sa première rencontre avec un fantôme... puis lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à Highgate où il devait justement rencontrer un esprit errant durant le week-end. Au début, elle avait refusé en bloc : cependant, la curiosité avait fini par se faire plus grande que la peur et elle avait fini par accepter.

Elle commençait à regretter à présent : pourquoi son père avait-il insisté pour la traîner jusque là ? Après tout, si c'était juste pour lui montrer qu'on pouvait engager la conversation avec un esprit errant, alors il aurait pu se contenter d'en interpeller un au hasard dans la rue...

_-«Bon !_» reprit le professeur, en bombant légèrement le torse. _«Merci d'être venu en tous cas, Luke... j'avoue avoir, disons, quelques appréhensions en ce qui concerne la suite.»_

_ -«_Je vous en prie. Alors, vous la voyez ?»

Lémy fronça légèrement les sourcils, intriguée.

_-«Effectivement : c'est une immense orbe de lumière qui flotte à quelques centimètres du sol. Des gens semblent m'attendre à l'intérieur mais... leur visage m'est totalement inconnu. Vous pensez vraiment que je dois emprunter ce passage pour rejoindre l'Haut-Delà ?»_

-«C'est le bon chemin, je vous assure. Regardez bien : y a t-il une jeune fille brune parmi ces gens ?»

Le vieillard plissa doucement les yeux : effectivement, maintenant que Luke le lui disait, il y avait bien une demoiselle qui se trouvait en face de lui. Cette dernière, voyant qu'on venait de parler d'elle, s'avança à l'entrée de la lumière et se pencha nonchalamment, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Chose amusante, son visage était comme flou, ainsi que ses vêtements, si bien qu'on arrivait pas à distinguer très précisément son apparence :

_-«Hé bien... en fait oui. D'ailleurs c'est drôle mais... on dirait qu'elle vous fait signe ?»_

-«Alors vous pouvez partir sans crainte Professeur. C'est une vieille amie, elle prendra soin de vous.»

Il recula aussitôt de quelques pas, tout en faisant lui-même signe à la Lumière qu'il ne pouvait pas voir : sa prise se raffermit sur la main de sa fille qui se mit aussitôt à trembler, se demandant bien ce qui allait se passer. Voyant son trouble, il se pencha à sa hauteur, le visage tourné en la direction du Professeur Herzenhöwer :

-«Ne rate pas une miette de ce qui va se produire, tu vas comprendre pourquoi je t'ai emmené ici.» murmura t-il doucement. «Et tu vas comprendre à quoi peut servir nos capacités. Ça peut se révéler très sympathique tu sais.»

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue : ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était capable de voir des fantômes mais elle détestait déjà ça. Son regard fut soudainement accroché par une étrange lumière dorée qui irradiait du corps ectoplasmique du Professeur : elle déglutit.

On aurait dit que celui ci se transformait en une nuée de lucioles : ses membres, petits à petits, se transformaient en effet en une poudre étoilée qui brillait de mille feux. Le spectacle, était d'une certaine façon, magnifique à regarder : elle retint son souffle en voyant les premières paillettes dorées disparaître de son champ de vision.

_-«Merci pour tout, Luke.» _murmura une dernière fois Herzenhöwer. _«J'espère que vous continuerez encore longtemps à aider les gens comme moi.»_

_ -_«Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur. Et j'ai de toute façon l'impression que la relève est assurée... ».

Lémy vit son père se tourner vers elle : elle ne comprit tout d'abord pas où il voulait en venir.

Puis elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues, d'abord doucement puis en une véritable fontaine incontrôlable : elle se sentait affreusement triste d'un seul coup, mais pourquoi ? C'était incompréhensible, elle ne connaissait même pas le fantôme qui venait de s'en aller ! Chose plus étrange aussi, elle se sentait également étrangement... soulagée d'un poids.

Elle remarqua que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de son père aussi sauf que celui ci, contrairement à elle, souriait toujours. Il vint passer un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui, la main posée sur ses cheveux longs perpétuellement en bataille :

-«Oui c'est un drôle d'effet secondaire auquel il faut s'habituer. » lui lança t-il d'un ton rieur bien que la voix tremblante. «Mais sinon, ça vaut le coup, tu ne crois pas ?»

-«Ça fait quand même mal... » hoqueta t-elle, regardant les dernières paillettes de lumière disparaître. «Ça fait comme l'impression d'un vide étrange... »

-«C'est un vide qui se comble très vite avec le sentiment du devoir accompli, crois moi. »

-«Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne les ignores pas plutôt ? Ce serait tellement plus...normal !»

Luke laissa s'échapper un petit rire en entendant la question : pour toute réponse, il emmena sa fille au centre du cimetières où erraient une bonne cinquantaine d'esprits de toute sorte. Enfants, adultes, vieillards morts depuis dix, cinquante, cent voire trois cent ans...il sentit Lémy se raidir et la vit fixer désespérément ses chaussures, de peur qu'un des fantômes ne comprenne qu'elle les voyait. Il sourit en se revoyant à treize ans, à nier son don comme elle le faisait actuellement : il reprit.

-«Pour ne rien te cacher, au tout début je faisais mine de ne pas les voir : c'était assez difficile parce qu'à l'époque je voulais absolument cacher mes «dons» à ta mère et à ton grand-père. Et puis un jour, je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de faire face à ce que j'étais : je t'ai déjà expliqué mon aventure avec cette fille, Abigael Gordon ? C'est grâce à elle que j'ai compris que ça ne servait à rien de faire mine d'être normal quand on ne l'était pas... »

-«Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à l'avoir ce... ce fichu don !» protesta l'enfant. «Pourquoi Violette ne voit rien ?! Pourquoi Hershel ne voit rien plus plus ? C'est pas juste ! »

-«Ça s'appelle l'hérédité, ma pauvre enfant. Ta sœur n'a probablement pas hérité de ce pouvoir, quoiqu'il pourrait bien s'éveiller plus tard : quant à ton frère, impossible de savoir, il n'a que cinq ans, il est bien trop jeune. Le destin en a décidé ainsi... »

-«Il fait des sales coups tordus le destin.»

-«Il ne tient qu'à toi de faire de ce que tu considères être un handicap un avantage. Tu sais, les fantômes peuvent se révéler extrêmement utiles dans certains cas. Tu sais que j'ai réussi mes examens d'entrée à l'Université grâce à eux ?»

-«.... Hein ? Tu as triché ?! »

-«Et bien si par tricherie tu entends «envoyer un esprit regarder la copie du premier de la promotion et lui demander de te souffler les réponses» alors oui, j'ai effectivement triché. Mais je préfère habituellement dire que j'ai mis à profit mes capacités personnelles, ça sonne mieux... »

-«...Avoue papa, tu es en train de te moquer de moi là, non ?»

-«Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non !»

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son père lui tirer la langue d'un air entendu : ce dernier avait vraiment le chic pour tout dédramatiser. C'était parfois un peu lourdingue et puéril (allez expliquer aux copines pourquoi votre paternel se comporte comme un clown en quasi permanence) mais elle devait avouer que c'était bien pratique dans certains moments, d'autant plus que cela ne lui empêchait pas d'être sérieux quand ça s'imposait. Un très léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres : elle l'admirait beaucoup. C'était un grand vétérinaire, un gentleman accompli bien qu'un peu excentrique et, surtout, quelqu'un de confiance : peut-être, dans le fond, avait-il raison. Peut-être fallait-il qu'elle exploite le don qu'elle avait reçu de lui pour au moins s'approcher de la quasi-perfection qu'il représentait à ses yeux d'enfants.

En tout cas, elle pouvait bien essayer. Elle avait cependant un peu peur, il fallait bien l'avouer :

-«... Tu m'aideras, dis ?» finit-elle par demander timidement. «Tu m'apprendras à faire comme toi...? »

-«Je te le promets. Et comme tu le sais, ton vieux père n'a pas pour habitude de mentir. »

-«Sauf en ce qui concerne l'obtention de ses examens ?» ajouta t-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

-«Peut-être. Qui sait ?»

-«Alors on va commencer maintenant !»

Lémy ricana légèrement puis prit son père par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite : elle se dirigea vers une petite tombe isolée sur laquelle était assise un jeune garçon âgé visiblement de 12 ou 13 ans. C'était, à vrai dire, le fantôme le moins effrayant de la mêlée.

Elle s'agenouilla face à lui, et prit une profonde inspiration.

-«Bonjour ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Lémy !» finit-elle par s'exclamer d'une voix un peu tremblotante mais d'un ton qui se voulait volontaire.

Le garçon releva un visage étonné, n'étant pas habitué à être interpellé par un humain : un grand sourire se dessina aussitôt sur son visage alors qu'il bondissait de sa pierre tombale.

_-«Mon nom ? Moi c'est Gaël ! Enchanté Lémy !»_

Luke ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la coïncidence.

Son sourire se fit plus grand encore tandis qu'il vérifiait la date sur sa montre à quartz, pris d'un étrange pressentiment.

Le cadran indiquait comme date le 4 Octobre.


End file.
